Royal Dog
by TragedyofKokoro
Summary: Creed is Alexei's pet but hates his position. One day Alexei has to leave the castle for longer than usual, leaving his pet in the care of Flynn. How will Flynn handle traveling with Creed? How will Sodia deal with the new companion? Read to find out.
1. Royal Treatment

I got this idea after playing Tales of Vesperia for the third time. The story itself takes place sometime before the gang reaches Yormgen. There may possibly be spoilers but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Creed is one of my many many original characters and also one of my RP characters. I'll be writing a small background for him eventually which I will post on my profile page. Anywho, happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia in any way. If I did, it would have a dating sim as part of the story line. But it doesn't so it can't be mine. :3

**Chapter 1: Royal Treatment**

"C-Cumore…"

"Shut…up…you dog." Cumore seethed, thrusting in harder than before as if to assert his domination over the other. Though he had told the other to stay quiet he couldn't contain his own moans. The closer he got to completion, the louder he became. The male below him was struggling to contain his own moans as Cumore began to speed up. A soft moan escaped his lips and he immediately regretted it. Cumore's hand suddenly gripped his cock tightly, dragging a startled cry from his lips.

"C-c-cumore. T-that hurts." He hissed softly but the pain only increased. Cumore's thrusts began to get more frantic as did his moans. His grip, however, didn't loosen until he was right on the brink of coming. With one last loud moan, Cumore came deep inside the young male below him.

"That was…delicious. Creed, you really are a great fuck. Too bad I have to give you back." Cumore licked behind Creed's ear before slowly pulling out. Creed moaned softly as he fell to his side, his legs giving out on him without Cumore to hold him up. He could feel Cumore's eyes on him as his hand made its way to his own cock.

"Hm? Was that not enough for you? What a little whore you are." Cumore laughed and took a seat in one of his luxurious chairs. Creed ignored what he said and continued to jerk off but kept his moans to himself. Since he was already close, it didn't take him long to finally reach release. As he panted and rode out the orgasm, Cumore began laughing again.

"You really are a whore. But a good one nonetheless." He was about to say something else when someone knocked on the door.

"Sir Cumore, Commandant Alexei wishes to know if you are done with his pet."

"Ugh. Yes I'm finished." He growled as he stood from his chair and walked over to the door, opening it for the soldier.

"Then I'll be taking him with me. You, get dressed and get a move on." He turned towards Creed, who was still curled up on the floor. Creed growled softly before pushing himself off the floor and slowly made his way over to his clothes on the other side of the room. He carefully got dressed before walking over to the knight. He nodded to the knight who turned and began leaving the room. Just before exiting the room, Creed stopped and turned to Cumore with his typical cynical smile.

"Thank you Captain Cumore. It felt good." With that he walked out of the room, following close behind the knight. 'What a load of crap. Felt good? He can't even make me come anymore. Worthless captain.' His thoughts were typical of his personality. He not only looked cold and heartless but acted that way as well. Alexei loved his mysterious, cold personality and Creed hated that fact. He despised the man but he was stuck with him until Alexei finally gets sick of him. Thinking so much about Alexei and his life was enough to distract him until they reached Alexei's room.

"Commandant, I brought him like you requested."

"Send him in." Alexei's voice was faint but it was enough to make Creed cringe. The knight nudged him a bit, urging him to go in before Alexei got angry. With an angry sigh he walked through the large, wooden doors then down a small hall way to where Alexei's actual bedroom was.

"You called?" He made no attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice as he took a few steps towards the commandant. Before he could blink, Alexei had him pinned to the wall with a very pissed look on his face.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, Creed." Alexei pinned his hands above his head and leaned in close. He lightly brushed his lips against Creed's before pulling him into a deep kiss. He chuckled into the kiss when Creed's started to squirm under his grasp. Gentle kisses were a major turn off for Creed and Alexei knew it. He slipped his tongue into Creed's mouth and immediately began exploring every inch of it. It ran over Creed's tongue a few times before pulling away.

"Now are you going to be a good little pet?"

"What if I say no?"

"Would you like me to leave you Leblanc again?"

"…Fine." That's all it took to make Creed shut up. His experiences with Leblanc were never pleasant. The last time Creed was forced to service Boccos and Adecor. It was horrid experience to say the least.

Alexei smirked then let him go before walking back to his desk. He went back to reading over varies documents that were in front of him, pretty much ignoring the other male. Creed stared at him for a moment before he started to wander around the room. It wasn't like he hadn't been in there before but it had become a habit when Alexei was busy.

"Come sit down." Alexei's voice startled him for a second. Normally he would just ignore him until he was done with work; it was unusual for him to say anything. Creed walked over to him and sat down on the floor next to his chair, leaning against it slightly. Alexei nodded approvingly before turning back to his work. A bored hand began stroking Creed's head, the fingers running through his hair slowly. It was hard for him to admit but he found the sensation to be very soothing. Before he could stop himself, he leaned into the touch and urged the hand to pet him more. He heard Alexei chuckle softly but the hand complied. There were a few minutes of silence before anything else was said.

"I'm going to be leaving the capital soon to take care of some things." Alexei didn't look down as he spoke but continued on with his work. Creed looked up at him curiously but didn't say anything.

"I keep you in the castle too much. Some traveling would do you good." It was then that Alexei looked down and stopped petting Creed. The younger male gave him another curious look but kept his thoughts to himself. 'Traveling? Is he saying he wants me to go with him so he can fuck me on the road? Typical.'

"I'd take you with me but I wouldn't want you to get hurt. So instead I'll be sending you with Flynn Scifo."

"That new captain?"

"Correct. He's returning to the capital today so you'll be leaving with him in the morning. I'll personally take you to him once I finish my work." With that he turned back to the papers in front of him. His hand once again came to rest on Creed's head, his fingers entangling themselves in the silky black hair. The soothing feeling was just calming enough to put Creed to sleep.

"Sleep well…my pet."

* * *

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Reviews make Kokoro happy.


	2. New Master

A/N There's a tiny bit of lime in this one but mostly just some fluffyness. For future reference, the main pairings are probably going to be Creed/Flynn, Creed/Alexei, Creed/Cumore, and possibly Creed/Yuri. I haven't fully decided on the Yuri one. Anywho, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia in any way. If I did, it would have a dating sim as part of the story line. But it doesn't so it can't be mine. :3

**Chapter 2: New Master**

"Creed, wake up. Creed. I said wake up." Alexei had been shaking the sleeping male in hopes of waking him up but nothing was working. He knew it had probably been a few days since Creed last slept but he hadn't expected him to be this hard to wake up. With a sigh he got up from his desk and knelt down on the floor so he was eye level with Creed. He lightly brushed his lips against Creed's as his hand went up to Creed's hair. He pulled the boy closer, deepening the kiss until he could feel Creed kissing back. The kiss became rougher and more heated by the second. It wasn't until neither could breath did Alexei pull back.

"Finally awake are we?" Creed's eyes fluttered open only to quickly look away from the man leaning over him. He knew he was blushing but he didn't want to give Alexei the satisfaction of knowing that he enjoyed the kiss. Alexei left one last gentle kiss on his lips before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Come. Flynn is waiting to meet you." Creed nodded and got to his feet. He stretched a bit before following Alexei out of the room. They walked down the hall then down to the entrance area where a lone knight was waiting. As they approached him, Creed took note of his features. 'Wow. He's absolutely gorgeous. Pure blue eyes, silky blonde hair. He has a regal aura around him, the perfect soldier.' He couldn't help but stare at the male the closer they got. Everything about him was just so appealing.

"Oh, Commandant Alexei. Is that him?" Even the man's voice was appealing. The sound of it made Creed anxious.

"Yes, this is Creed. He'll be accompanying you for the time being. You're free to do whatever you wish with him. Now I must take my leave. Creed do behave while I'm gone." Alexei turned and patted him on the head before walking away with a few of his guards. Flynn took a few steps towards Creed before coming to a stop and bowing his head.

"I'm Flynn Scifo. A pleasure to meet you." Creed gave Flynn a slightly confused look before taking a few steps closer to him. He leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, smirking at the startled look he got in exchange.

"You don't have to be so polite towards me."

"But…"

"I'm your pet now, remember?"

"R-right. Uh, let's go up to my room." Flynn smiled awkwardly before leading Creed up to his room. The entire trip was silent as neither knew what exactly to say. Flynn was relieved to finally reach his room. He unlocked the door and gestured for Creed to go in before him before going in as well. After shutting the door, he took a seat on his bed and motioned for Creed to join him.

"You're room's not as grand as I expected." Creed muttered, taking a seat next to the knight. The room was fairly small and plainly decorated. Definitely not what he had been expecting from a captain though he was comparing him to Cumore.

"Haha, yeah it's kind of small but I don't mind. So, uh, exactly how old are you?" It was a fairly random question but Flynn really wanted to avoid more awkward silences between the two of them.

"I'm 18…"

"You're not that much younger than me then. Where are you from? You don't look like you came from the capital."

"Sharp eye, I'm not. I was born in Torim but I was tossed around from place to place until I ended up here in Zaphias."

"I see. How'd you end up as…you know, Commandant Alexei's pet?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"Sor-" Flynn's words were cut off by Creed's lips on his. The kiss was brief but still left Flynn completely stunned. Creed smirked and leaned against the young captain, one finger slowly circling the pattern on his uniform. Once Flynn regained his composure, he made a half-assed attempt to push Creed away.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Creed could tell the blonde wasn't used to this kind of thing but that only furthered his interest. He didn't answer Flynn but continued what he had set out to do which was removing the oversized belt. Once that was undone, he went to work lifting the top a bit and unzipping Flynn's pants.

"C-Creed. Stop this at once."

"Calm down _Captain_ Flynn. Just relax and enjoy it. I promise it'll feel good." His skilled hands slid Flynn's pants down just enough to expose his partially erect cock. He slid off the bed and on to the floor, making himself comfortable in between the captain's legs. Before Flynn could protest again, Creed took his cock into his mouth. The sound that came from the blonde was more than enough motivation to start sucking.

"A-ah. Creed…aaah…that feels…good." Flynn could barely speak in between his moans, further motivating Creed. He wrapped a hand around the base of Flynn's cock, stroking it lightly as he sucked on the head. He pulled up slightly to lick over the tip before taking it back into his mouth. The louder Flynn's moans became, the harder he would stroke and suck. It was becoming harder and harder for him to keep his own erection at bay. The sound of Flynn's cries and moans was far too arousing.

He suddenly felt a hand in his hair and knew the captain was completely consumed by lust. A slight pushing feeling made him drop his hand so he could take all of Flynn into his mouth. Even with having so much experience, it was hard to take it all without gagging; Flynn's cock easily rivaled Alexei's. When the clenching hand in his hair began to grip tighter, he knew the knight was close. His head bobbed up and down on the head Flynn's cock as his hand returned to do the same at the base.

The feeling was too much for Flynn to bear any longer. He gripped Creed's hair and the sheets tightly as he came into the younger male's mouth. He couldn't help but thrust his hips up a bit as he rode out his orgasm. It wasn't until his breathing had calmed that he let go of Creed's hair. Creed lifted his mouth off of Flynn's cock, swallowing a few more times before licking his lips.

"S-sorry." Flynn's words were still a little breathless but the sexy tone Creed had begun to love was still there.

"Don't be. I like how you taste." He grinned sadistically, making Flynn turn all shades of red. He sat up then moved back to the bed, leaning again Flynn slightly. Flynn looked away but caught himself leaning closer to the younger male.

"Is that what the commandant uses you for?" His words were cautious as if he expected a harsh reply for asking such a thing. However, all he received was a simple nod from the male next to him. He knew it would be best not to ask anything else so instead his hand came to rest on Creed's head. When he felt the younger male lean into the touch, he began to pet him lightly.

"It's getting late. Why don't you rest for now? We'll be leaving in the morning." Yet another nod was all he got for a response, showing him that the male was indeed tired. He continued to slowly stroke his hair until the younger male eventually fell asleep.

"Thank you, Creed." Flynn kept his voice quiet as he laid the male down on the bed then pulled the covers over him. After removing his armor he joined him, taking just minutes to fall asleep as well.


	3. Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia in any way. If I did, it would have a dating sim as part of the story line. But it doesn't so it can't be mine. :3

**Chapter 3: Falling**

Flynn awoke early the next morning, just as the sun had begun to rise. Most of his own brigade was already awake and bustling around the castle. He was about to leave his room to find Sodia when someone knocked on the door. To his surprise it was just the person he was about to go find.

"Oh, Sodia. I was about to go get you."

"Captain, everyone is ready and waiting for your orders. I also heard that someone new would be accompanying us?" As she spoke, she stepped past Flynn and into the room. Flynn was about to inform her of the person currently sleeping in his bed but she found out on her own.

"C-captain. Who…who is this? Who are you? What are you doing in my captain's bed?" When Creed slowly opened his eyes to see what the racket was, Sodia began yelling frantically. He sat up slightly only to freeze as the female knight suddenly pulled out her sword.

"Don't move!"

"Sodia, calm down. This is Creed; he's the one who's joining us. Put your sword away." Flynn put a hand on her shoulder, ushering her to put away her weapon so he could further explain the situation. Reluctantly, she put away her sword then took a step back and bowed.

"I apologize. I over-reacted a bit."

"A bit? That's one hell of an understatement." Creed rolled his eyes before sliding out from under the covers and standing. He stretched a bit before taking a few steps towards the captain. The slightly angered look on the woman's face gave him a devilish idea.

"So _Captain Flynn_, who's this lovely lady?" He draped his arms over Flynn's shoulders and nuzzled against his cheek slightly. The captain flinched slightly but didn't push him away, much to Sodia's dismay.

"This is Sodia, my second-in-command. Sodia, Commandant Alexei has entrusted me with his…uh, pet. So do be nice to him."

"Pet? Him? Er, understood. I'll inform the others." With that said she rushed out of the room, muttering to herself all the while. Once he was sure the woman was gone, Flynn turned slightly in Creed's grasp so he could face him. Nothing needed to be said as his intention was pretty obvious. Their lips met briefly for a moment before going into a full-on kiss. It was gentle but Creed surprisingly enjoyed it. He found himself kissing back and pulling Flynn even closer. The captain's hands made their way to his hair, further deepening the kiss. Their tongues curled around each other, semi-fighting for dominance though Flynn had already been granted the win. Reluctantly, they pulled away but kept the same distance.

"That was…"

"…Amazing." Creed couldn't completely comprehend what had just happened. Normally he hated gentle kisses like that but for some reason he really enjoyed the way Flynn kissed him. They stared at each other for a moment before Flynn finally broke the silence.

"We should get going." He pulled himself free from Creed's arms and began gathering his things. For a moment Creed just watched him until he noticed a black bag by the door that was clearly not Flynn's. He walked over to it then opened it when he realized it was one of his bags. Inside were various gels, a pair of gloves, black nail polish, and a little note. He opened the note and read its contents. It gave fairly detailed instructions on how to use Limited. 'Hm, I'll have to try this out later. I don't know very many light spells.' He thought, getting up and pulling the bag over his shoulder. By the time he had gone through the bag, Flynn was ready to go.

"Shall we?" Flynn joined him by the door with a gentle smile. Creed nodded and walked out of the room and was soon followed by the captain. He followed Flynn down the hall to the entrance where a small group of his unit was waiting. Standing in front of them was Sodia and a short mage that he had never seen before.

"Captain, are we ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's get moving men." At Flynn's orders, the soldiers began walking towards the entrance of the city. As they walked, the short mage kept looking up at Creed then at Flynn then back to Creed. It wasn't until they were out of the city that he asked Sodia about it.

"Hey Sodia. Is that the guy you were talking about?"

"Yes, that's Creed. For the time being he's our captain's…pet."

"I see. As long as he doesn't get in the way." Witcher adjusted his glasses before running up to Creed and pulling on the bottom of his shirt. Creed turned around with a slight glare.

"What?"

"You're a mage aren't you?" Creed merely nodded and attempted to catch up to Flynn but the short mage pulled on his shirt again.

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"Mainly dark spells. Why?"

"Hm, here. You should try learning Violent Pain. It should be pretty useful for you." Witcher handed him a small book containing various dark and light type magic. He flipped through the pages before finally landing on the spell Witcher had mentioned. He paused for a moment to read over the page before beginning to walk again.

"I'll give it a try when I have a chance." He slipped the book into his bag for the time being then jogged a bit to catch up to Flynn. Once he was again at the captain's side, he began to think over the two new spells. 'Limited and Violent Pain, they look easy enough to learn. Just a matter of finding time to master them. Not sure how much free time I'll get while traveling.'

They walked for a few more hours before deciding to make camp. As the knights bustled around setting up tents and gathering the supplies, Creed took the chance to work out one of the spells. He slipped away from the group and made his way to where he had seen some rhinos eating.

"These should be perfect to practice on." He muttered, slipping on his gloves and pulling out the note from Alexei. He read over it a few more times before moving in. The sound of his footsteps was enough to catch the monsters' attention; all of them turning and preparing to attack.

"_Feel the hammer of light. Limited!"_ The first attempt only half worked with the spell dissipating as hit the ground. Noting that the monsters were too close for him to attempt to cast it again, he instead uses Reaper's Toll to push them further away. With them now a good distance away and moving slower due to their injuries from the arcane arte, Creed now had time to attempt Limited again. His second attempt was much more successful, managing to take out two of the rhinos. After moving away again, he tried it a few more times on the remaining monsters until he was sure he had it down.

While Creed was busy trying to perfect his new spell, someone was watching him from a good distance away. They had been watching Creed for a while now but didn't want to be known just yet. It wasn't until Creed had killed all of the rhinos that the person came out of hiding.

"I wasn't aware that you knew magic. I'm impressed." The sound of Flynn's voice made Creed jump a little. He turned to face the captain and gave him a slight smirk.

"Heh, it's nothing special. I'm amazed you were watching me." Creed walked over to Flynn and draped his arms over his shoulders. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby before leaning up and planting a soft kiss on the captain's lips. Since anyone could walk up on them, he kept the kiss brief. When he pulled away, he was surprised to see Flynn blushing. The captain had to force himself to pull away from Creed's grasp just to keep himself from locking lips with him again.

"Sorry. Um, the food is ready. Shall we head back?"

"Sure." He followed Flynn back to camp, ignoring the many stares from the knights and Sodia. The pair sat down near the fire as a pair of knights handed them some food. The first thing Creed noticed about his share was that it was drastically smaller than everyone else's; consisting of a piece of bread, some meat, and a boiled egg. Everyone else had a full on meal with sandwich, couple of eggs, and a crepe for dessert. As he munched on his piece of bread, he watched what everyone else was doing with little interest. He quickly finished his food and was about to wander off when Flynn grabbed his arm.

"Finished? Let's call it a night." Flynn dragged Creed towards his tent, forcing himself not to reply to Sodia's angry yells of protest. Once they were inside the fairly large tent, Flynn pulled Creed close and kissed him deeply. There wasn't much emotion in the kiss other than absolute need. Flynn's hands entangled themselves in Creed's hair, pulling the younger male closer. He pulled away slightly, his cheeks already a bright red color.

"Flynn?" Creed barely had time to even say the captain's name before their lips were suddenly pressed against each other again. Flynn's tongue wrapped around his and pulled it into the other's mouth, allowing the knight to suck on it gently. Flynn guided the two of them to the ground, making himself comfortable on top of his new pet. He bit down on Creed's tongue lightly and was a bit surprised to hear a soft moan in response. Taking the hint he did it again, adding a bit more pressure. The muffled moan Creed let out made him grin into the kiss. He bit down one last time before pulling away and gazing down at Creed.

"I didn't expect to hear you make a sound like that."

"S-shut up."

"It was cute."

"Was not…"

Flynn chuckled softly and rolled off the younger male. He made himself comfortable next to him and pulled the other close. Though Creed was squirming in his grasp, he didn't release his hold. He nuzzled into Creed's hair before kissing it softly. Even though he was at an odd angle, he could still see the blush creeping its way onto Creed's cheeks. Given the situation he decided not to comment on how cute it made him look and just nuzzled against him again.

"Go on to sleep. I'll be here watching over you." Flynn's words only furthered the blush that Creed had been trying so hard to get rid of. He was having a hard time keeping up his cold exterior around Flynn. The smallest smile seemed to have the power to defrost part of his heart. It was very unnerving. He brushed the feeling aside, noting how tired he actually was.

"Night…Flynn." His words were soft and unusually shy. He found it oddly comfortable being with Flynn. It didn't take him long to fall asleep in the captain's arms.

"Heh, you didn't call me captain. Sleep well Creed." Flynn smiled as the black-haired male drifted off to sleep next to him. As the other slept, he found himself snuggling closer as if Creed would disappear at any moment. He knew he had to go on watch at some point but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to hold the other.


	4. Jealousy

A/N Woo, finished writing this at like 5 AM. Playing Vesperia while trying to write a fic about it is hard. o.o Anywho, there is a nice little lemon towards the middle. You have been warned. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia in any way. If I did, it would have a dating sim as part of the story line. But it doesn't so it can't be mine. :3

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

It had been three weeks since Creed began traveling with the Flynn brigade. For the most part he stood back in the shadows but on occasion he would be forced into the action. It came as an annoyance not because of the fighting but because of the complaints from the other knights. They hated admitting he was actually a skilled fighter so they found ways to insult him instead. He was thrilled when they finally reached Heliord and most of the knights dispersed.

"Creed, I need to go find Yuri. Can you wait for me at the inn?" Flynn had stopped walking just before reaching the inn. He ran a hand through Creed's hair reassuringly before turning to walk away.

"You better not forget about me." Creed growled softly as he watched Flynn walk away. He made his way to the inn but stopped just outside of it. Taking a seat against the inn wall, Creed began watching the many soldiers walk by. He didn't have a real reason for watching them other than pure boredom. As he watched the countless people walk by, someone in particular caught his attention. 'Isn't he that Yuri guy? I should probably go find Flynn then.' He was about to get up and go searching for the captain but the sound of said captain's voice stopped him.

"Yuri! I was looking for you."

"Hey Flynn. Where's…"

"Let's talk inside. Come on." Flynn dragged Yuri inside the inn, completely ignoring Creed. With a growl, Creed followed them inside but said nothing as he did so. At the moment he was trying hard to keep his jealous to a minimum. As the older two males entered the room, Creed made himself comfortable next to the door. Listening in on their conversation was only half his intention, though.

"Damn that Yuri. It's thanks to him that Flynn keeps forgetting about me…" He continued to growl and mutter to himself, only half listening to what was being said behind the closed door. It wasn't until about 20 minutes later that the older pair stopped talking. The sound of their footsteps approaching the door quickly silenced Creed as he stood.

"I'm going to go talk to Estelle."

"But Yuri…" The pair began arguing as they walked out of the room and started down the hall. Though Creed was standing right next to the door, neither paid him any attention. This was the extent of his tolerance of the older male. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to say but he was willing to do anything to get Flynn away from Yuri.

"Flynn. Alexei wanted to speak with you before it got late, remember?" Flynn stopped and turned, surprised to see Creed standing there. The cold stare coming from the younger man surprised him further. He turned back to say something to Yuri but the male had already left the inn. With a sigh, he looked at Creed and nodded.

"You're right. Let's go." He didn't question why Creed was there or why he was looking at him like that. He turned towards the door and began walking out with Creed close behind him. It didn't take them long to reach where Alexei said he'd be waiting. Flynn walked up to one of the royal guards who was standing by the door and asked him to tell Alexei that he was here. The man went inside for a moment before coming back out.

"He said to go on in. And bring Creed in with you." Flynn gave the knight a puzzled look but nodded anyway. He walked through the doors and into the room; however, Creed hesitated a bit before walking in as well.

"I'd like to hear the progress reports from you Flynn. As for you Creed, have a seat for now." Creed did what he was told, taking a seat at the far end of a couch. He didn't really pay attention to what Flynn and Alexei were talking about, not like he cared anyway. The only thing he cared about at the moment was why Alexei wanted him to come in as well. He had been so caught up in his thoughts trying to figure it out that he actually jumped when Alexei called his name. It wasn't until he turned to see what he wanted that he noticed that Flynn had left the room.

"Where did Flynn go?"

"He just stepped out for a moment. So have you been a good boy for Flynn?"

"I've been my usual self. What exactly do you want?" It was then that Alexei began approaching Creed, stripping off his uniform as he walked. By the time he had reached the younger male, Alexei was wearing nothing but his pants. Creed knew exactly what the commandant wanted and he wasn't at all thrilled about it.

"It's been a while hasn't it Creed? Flynn hasn't really touched you has he? You must feel so empty without someone being inside you." Alexei's words were starting to piss Creed off. He took a few steps back but Alexei took a few large steps forward, closing the gap. Before he knew it he had backed up against the wall with no where else to go.

"Trying to run away? Don't you miss your master?" Alexei ran a hand over Creed's stomach before slipping the hand under his shirt. His touch was gentle up until he reached Creed's nipples. Grabbing the nubs between two fingers, he pinched them hard. The only thing Creed could do to keep himself from moaning was biting his lip to the point it started to bleed. Alexei laughed at this and began roughly massaging each nipple until he drew a soft moan from the younger boy.

"You can't deny it, can you? I know you want it so stop resisting and just enjoy it." Creed said nothing in response, averting his eyes so Alexei couldn't see the desire hidden within the crimson orbs. Alexei was right and he hated to admit it. All he could do was deal with it and hope it goes by fast.

"Good, good. If you keep being good I'll make sure you enjoy it as well." Alexei smirked, knowing full well that Creed wouldn't be objecting further. He pulled off the other's shirt, discarding it on the floor before gliding his hands back down the male's chest. His hands moved down to the boy's belt, quickly removing it and adding it to the pile on the floor. He could feel Creed shiver beneath him but he ignored it and continued with what he was doing. One hand slipped into Creed's pants while the other made its way back to his chest.

"My, my. Already hard are we? You must really want this." Alexei's cold laugh only furthered the humiliation. His hand began to slowly rub against Creed's hardening cock, sending shivers up the young male's spine. The other hand returned to pinching and massaging Creed's nipples. The combined sensations were making it very difficult for Creed to keep quiet. Alexei was starting to become frustrated at the lack of sounds from the other male and sped up his movements.

"Nmph…ah…" Creed could no longer keep his moans silent. This was the sign Alexei was waiting for. His movements slowly came to a stop as he moved away from Creed just long enough to drop his pants. With little effort he forcefully turned the young male around then slid his pants down to the floor. He positioned himself against Creed's entrance but didn't push in. Instead he began to lightly run his fingers over the male stomach and chest.

"A-Alexei…"

"Hm? Is there something you want pet?" Alexei's hand slowly began to caress Creed's member, drawing a soft moan from said male. As Alexei's grip tightened and his movements sped up, Creed found it impossible to hold back his moans. His thoughts were conflicted; he wanted Alexei to fuck him senseless but he didn't want to submit to the man's will. Suddenly Alexei's hand abandoned his nipples and began clawing down his chest. The immense pleasure it caused made up his mind for him.

"Please…fuck me…A-Alexei…" He moaned out, his hips pushing back against Alexei.

"Begging for it now? You must really want it. As you wish." Alexei's hands stopped what they were doing, each moving to a new position. One hand tightly gripped both of Creed's, pinning them above his head while the other hand gripped his hip tightly. Without bothering to prepare the younger male, he forcefully thrust in as deep as he could go. He didn't even wait for Creed to get used to the sensation before he pulled back and thrust in again. Each thrust was increasingly painful but Creed couldn't stop himself from crying out. The sounds he was making motivated Alexei to thrust even harder.

Alexei was beginning to loose himself in his own pleasure. He began thrusting in slower when he realized how close he actually was. Creed growled softly and attempted to push his hips back but Alexei's grip held him still. Just to frustrate the younger male further, Alexei stopped all his movements and completely pulled out of Creed. The suddenly feeling of emptiness made Creed whine again.

"Alexei…"

"What was that?" Alexei smirked and rubbed the head of his cock against Creed's entrance. The black-haired male groaned softly, knowing exactly what Alexei wanted. He really didn't want to degrade himself any further but he knew all too well that Alexei wouldn't let up until he got what he wanted.

"M-master…please."

"Good boy." Now that he had thoroughly humiliated his pet, he felt he could continue. He pushed back in slowly, coming to a stop once he was all the way in. He released his hold on Creed's wrists, moving his hand to the male's erection. As he began thrusting in and out, he mimicked the movements with his hand. The movements were excruciatingly slow at first but Alexei gradually spend up as he became unable to wait any longer. He began to move as fast as he had been previously, driving in hard and deep. His hand also sped up its movements, making Creed moan loudly.

The pleasure soon over took them both, neither able to control themselves. Alexei was thrusting into Creed harder than ever, driving the younger male to the brink of insanity. Creed was moaning loudly, his body screaming for release but also wanting more. He could no longer hold back, cumming into Alexei's hand with a slightly muffled moan. The increased pressure on his cock was enough to send Alexei over the edge as well. With one last, deep thrust he came inside Creed.

It took him a few moments before he finally pulled out and moved away. With no one to hold him up, Creed collapsed and fell to the ground. He breathed heavily as he watched Alexei clean himself off then redress. The man turned and took a few steps towards him before kneeling down.

"My how pathetic you look right now. After all this time am I still too much for you?" He reached down and lifted Creed's chin so they were eye to eye. The younger male averted his gaze at first but Alexei forced him to look back. He brought their lips together in a forced kiss but kept it brief. After pulling away, he stood and headed towards the door. He opened it slightly, just enough so he could poke his head out the door.

"Flynn, I apologize for the wait. I'm finished now." He held the door open for Flynn then turned to leave.

"I must be going now. There are a few things I need to tend to." Flynn nodded and bowed as Alexei walked out of the room. Once the commandant had gone, Flynn walked further into the room to find Creed. To say he was shocked when he saw the black-haired male on the floor would be an understatement.

"C-Creed? Hey, are you alright?" He leaned down and ran a hand through the male's hair slowly. Creed looked up and grinned.

"Worried about me? I'm touched."

"You're as sarcastic as ever. I guess you're just fine." Flynn helped him stand, leaning him against the wall while he gathered his clothes. As he helped Creed get dressed, he took note of the bruises on his hip and wrists. Once he was dressed, Creed ran a hand over one of the bruises on his wrist. The pain wasn't that bad but he hated who it was that caused them. He yawned slightly then started walking towards the door.

"Shall we?" Flynn nodded and walked past the younger male and out of the room. Creed followed close behind though he found it difficult to keep up with the captain. They were almost back to the inn when they ran into the one other person he didn't want to see.

"Oh, Flynn. Just wandering the city? Don't you have some sort of knightly duties or something?" Yuri laughed as he walked towards the blonde. He put a hand on his shoulder but removed it when he noticed the person standing behind his best friend. Creed was glaring daggers at him and was fully prepared to attack despite the pain he was in. The look he was giving was more than enough to make Yuri take a few steps back.

"Uh, who's your angry little friend?"

"Huh? Oh, this is Creed." Flynn turned and patted him on the head. He brushed him off and began to walk away with a soft growl. He knew that if he stayed there any longer he'd end up snapping and attacking Yuri. Since Yuri and Flynn were friends, he knew it would be a bad idea to fight with him. He had only taken a few steps before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What? Can't we be friends?" Yuri smiled at him but that only further aggravated him. He brushed Yuri's hand off his shoulder and gave him a cold stare.

"No. We can't." He attempted to walk away again but someone else stopped him.

"Creed, there's no need to be like that."

"Hmph. I'm going back to the inn."

"Wait, Creed. I'm sorry about this Yuri." Flynn sighed heavily then chased after the younger male who had disappeared down the street. He had reached the inn when he finally caught up to the other male. Instead of causing a scene outside, he followed him inside. After both were secluded in their room, Flynn finally spoke up.

"What was that about?" He questioned the male who merely ignored him and took a seat on the bed. He moved in front of Creed, standing just close enough so the other couldn't avoid him.

"Creed. Why were you acting like that towards Yuri? Answer me." Creed still refused to answer, turning his head away to avoid those blue eyes he had come to adore. Flynn let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"I said answer me."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes…it is."

"…I just don't like him." Flynn gave him a puzzled look before sighing again. Creed's attitude was beginning to push Flynn past his limit of patience.

"That's no excuse to act like you did."

"I don't like when he's around you. Only I'm allowed to be by your side." Creed knew he was showing his possessive side but he didn't care. However, what he said was too much for Flynn to just overlook. He closed his eyes for a moment as his hand clenched the hilt of his sword.

"That was… You have no right to decide who can or can not be around. You're out of line." He had to force himself to let go of his sword before he did something he'd highly regret. Taking a step backwards, he opened his eyes and stared hard at Creed.

"Punish me then. You're supposed to be my master right now aren't you?" Flynn stared at him blankly, his anger subsiding for the moment. He took a moment to process what Creed had said but the notion was foreign to him. The only thing he could think of was to ask Creed what exactly he meant.

"What do you mean by 'punish' you?"

"I mean exactly what I said. If you don't like how I acted then just punish me for it. Slap me, punch me, cut me, or even rape me. It's up to you." Creed's gaze finally looked back up and locked with Flynn's. The seriousness in his crimson eyes proved he meant every word he said. It made Flynn feel a little uneasy. One of his hands rose up and lightly brushed against Creed's cheek.

"Creed…You really want me to punish you?"

"Just do it. I won't be mad at you for it or anything."

"Right…" He removed his hand from Creed's cheek then removed his gauntlet. He placed the gauntlet on the bed then gestured for Creed to stand. The younger male stood, keeping eye contact with Flynn as he did so. Flynn raised his hand but hesitated when it came to actually acting. It took him a few moments to full collect his thoughts before he felt he could actually act on what he set out to do. Before he began to hesitate further, he slapped Creed across the face. Immediately after making impact, he regretted what he had done.

"Creed…I'm…uh…sorry." He brushed his fingers across Creed's reddened cheek only to have Creed move away from him.

"Moron. You're not supposed to apologize after punishing someone. Though next time, use a bit more force." Creed looked away from Flynn then moved away from him towards the window. As he looked out the window, he lightly put his hand to his cheek. It was a little painful but no where near as bad as Alexei's. Flynn watched him carefully for a moment before moving behind him.

"You really like pain don't you." He wrapped his arms around Creed's waist and pulled him close. As he nuzzled his face into the younger male's hair, he could feel the male laughing.

"Yeah, I do. I'm a masochist. Pain gets me off though…it's different with you. I don't mind your gentleness."

"Oh? Even now?" Flynn forced Creed to face him then gently pressed their lips together. He ran his tongue over the younger male's lower lip, succeeding in getting him to open his mouth just slightly. He slipped his tongue inside and immediately began a one-sided fight with Creed's tongue. Quickly claiming dominance, he pulled the other's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. After a few more seconds, the two had to part for air. The blush on Creed's cheeks made Flynn smile.

"If I can kiss you like that and still make you blush I must be pretty special. Or maybe you just really like me." To his amazement, Creed turned an entirely different shade of red at the comment. It was a cute contrast to Creed's personality. He kissed the male once more before dragging him to the bed. He laid down on the bed, pulling Creed down with him. To his surprise, the younger male didn't protest and actually curled up against him.

"Warm…" Creed muttered softly, resting his head against Flynn's chest. Flynn chuckled softly and pulled the male closer to him. As usual his hand found its way to Creed's hair and began to stroke it slowly.

"Oddly enough I can't seem to stay mad at you. You're supposed to be my pet yet I don't want to treat you that way. I want you to be happy." Though Creed was only half awake, Flynn's words registered clearly in his mind. He caught himself blushing again but was too tired to worry about it. Instead he just let Flynn continue to talk.

"I'd like to keep you around. Even if you don't like my friends, I like you."

"I…like you too. Can I stay with you? I don't want to go back to Alexei."

"I'll talk to Alexei. Maybe he'll let me keep you."

"Heh, wouldn't that be nice."

"Back to your normal self are we?"

"Oh shut up."

The two began to bicker back and forth until Creed could no longer keep his eyes open. With one last insult directed at Flynn, he shut his eyes and went to sleep. Not long after, the captain did the same. As he drifted to sleep he began thinking of a way to convince Alexei to let him keep Creed.


	5. A Fight and a Confession

Yet another lemon in this one. Though not as bad as the previous one. Bit of a fail fight scene also. I know it sucks so please don't flame about it.. Anywho, Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia in any way. If I did, it would have a dating sim as part of the story line. But it doesn't so it can't be mine. :3

**Chapter 5: A Fight and a Confession**

-Sometime later in the Capital-

Creed yawned softly as he sat up in the bed. It didn't surprise him that Flynn was gone but he was a bit annoyed anyway. He dragged himself out of bed and walked over to the window. It would be a few hours before Flynn came back so he figured he'd do some people watching while he waited. Propping himself up on the window sill, he looked down at the nobles and knights walking around.

"I hate nobles. Damn stuck-up rich people." He muttered to himself with a sigh. The loud knock on the door made him look up but he didn't move. It wasn't until the person began banging loudly on the door that he got up to answer it. He was a bit surprised to see Flynn's second-in-command standing outside the door.

"Ugh, Creed. Do you know where Captain Flynn is?"

"You're his second-in-command. Shouldn't you know where your captain is? Or maybe you aren't important enough for him to tell you."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I think I'm talking to a very stupid knight." Creed smirked as Sodia began to shake with anger. She then drew her sword and pointed it at him, fully prepared to fight.

"Watch your tone. You're just his pet. You have no right to speak to me that way. I don't even know why you get to be by his side more than me."

"Oh, want to fight me now? Fine, let's take this outside." Reluctantly she agreed and sheathed her sword so they could fight in a more proper area. Creed stepped into the room and grabbed his gloves before following her down the hall. They left the castle and came to a small training ground. As soon as they arrived, Sodia pulled out her sword once more and prepared herself for a fight. Creed grinned and cracked his knuckles before preparing himself as well. They stared at each other for a moment before Sodia decided to make the first move.

"I'll teach you your place right here." She slashed at him with her sword, just narrowly missing his shoulder. He countered with Reaper's Toll, pushing her away just far enough so he could start casting. It took her a moment to recover but as soon as she could stand she tore off after him. It was pure luck that he was able to get Spread Zero off before she reached him; the blast throwing her back quite a ways.

"That all you got? And you're his second-in-command? I'm a little disappointed."

"S-silence!" She forced herself to her feet and charged at him again. This time her sword made contact, digging into Creed's shoulder a few centimeters. To her amazement that didn't stop him from punching her hard in the stomach. She coughed as she took a few steps back. He didn't give her much time to recover before hitting her with Reaper's Toll again. She staggered a bit but managed to keep her footing. She was about to retaliate but a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Sodia, Creed. What on earth is going on here?" Flynn was approaching them from the direction of the castle with a concerned look on his face. He stopped between his pet and second-in-command, looking at the two for an answer.

"Um, well you see captain. He was being exceptionally rude to me and I just wanted to teach him a lesson."

"I see. Creed. Go back to my room; I'll talk to you later. Come Sodia. We need to discuss our next plan of action." Flynn started to walk away but stopped when he took a good look at Creed. When he first arrived he hadn't noticed that the male was injured but now saw that he was bleeding quite a bit. Sodia also took noticed that she did more damage than she had realized.

"You're hurt. I'll send a doctor up to my room. Do you think you can walk there?" Flynn walked over to him and gently touched the gash on his shoulder. Creed moved away slightly and started walking back towards the castle.

"I'm fine."

"I'll call for a doctor anyway. I'll try not to be too long." Creed shrugged as he walked away, soon entering the castle. As he made his way back up to Flynn's room, he began to move slower and slower. It wasn't because of the pain but the lack of blood that was causing his exhaustion. By the time he reached Flynn's room, he was completely drained of energy. He sat down on the floor so he wouldn't get blood all over Flynn's bed.

"That damn Sodia. Trying to get between me and Flynn. If he hadn't shown up I could've beaten her easy." He grumbled softly as he carefully removed his shirt. Just as he managed to get it off, someone knocked on the door then came inside.

"Captain Flynn told me there was someone who needed to be treated. That's you right?" The man walked up to him and knelt down so he could get a good look at the cut. It wasn't that deep but it was still bleeding enough to be a problem. The doctor quickly cleaned the wound then bandaged it up. He checked over Creed's body for any other wounds before nodding approvingly.

"Alright. Try to take it easy or you'll reopen the wound." Creed nodded to the man then watched him walk out of the room. He let out a soft sigh before getting up and moving to the bed. From where he was laying he could just barely see the sky. It was a clear day so there wasn't much to look at. However, the more he looked at the sky the more he thought about Flynn. He sat there and thought about the captain for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. He became so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Flynn enter the room. He didn't even realize Flynn had been petting him until the captain said something.

"Creed, how are you feeling?" He looked up at the captain then turned his gaze back towards the sky. Flynn let out a long sigh before moving away from his pet and stripping off most of his armor.

"You were being rude to Sodia again. I told you not to act like that." Creed merely ignored him and continued to stare up at the sky. This was usual when he did something wrong; he just ignored Flynn until he was mad enough to actually punish him. Afterwards Flynn would feel guilty and cuddle with him. Flynn knew this well but this time wasn't going to let Creed win. He slipped a finger under Creed's collar and forced him to make eye contact. He brought their faces close enough to brush his lips over Creed's but moved away before he could kiss him.

"This isn't going to turn out like all the other times. I'm going to actually punish you this time." Flynn forced the younger male to lay back on the bed. He got on the bed as well, situating himself between Creed's legs. The younger male looked up at him curiously before chuckling softly.

"Do you really think you can do it?"

Flynn didn't answer him, determined not to let the black-haired boy get to him. He slid his fingers under the hem of Creed's pants before pulling them off along with his underwear. As he gazed down at the younger boy below him, he couldn't help but take notice of every detail of his body. There were scars scattered around his stomach and waist, even some on his thighs. Though some of the scars looked pretty bad, they only made Creed that much more appealing. One of his hands ran over a large scar on the boy's side gently before moving to his own pants. He slid them down to his knees then positioned himself right as Creed's entrance.

Creed was a surprised when he realized that Flynn was already pretty hard. It made him grin more than he already was but he chose not to comment on it. He wriggled his hips a bit, trying to persuade the captain to enter him to no avail. Flynn merely sat there with a coy grin on his face.

"This isn't much of a punishment if you enjoy it." He commented softly as he slowly pushed inside. Since he hadn't prepared Creed in anyway and he didn't use lubricant, it was slightly difficult. It was a tight fit and the pressure felt great but he couldn't let himself be lost in it. Once he was in all the way, he stayed still so he could get used to the tightness.

"Flynn…Move or something."

"Already begging? Impatient aren't we." He began moving his hips slowly, creating just enough friction to bring Creed a small mix of pleasure and pain but not enough to satisfy him. The younger male began whining softly, trying to get Flynn to move faster. The slow pace was driving him mad but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Flynn please…go faster."

"No." He continued to move at his slow pace, ignoring Creed's growls of protest. It was becoming harder for him to keep moving slowly, his own need telling him to move faster. The last time he did this, he couldn't contain himself after a while. This time he was determined to go all the way without letting Creed get what he wanted. As he slowly moved his hips he began to realize he'd never get off at the speed he was going. Gradually he began to speed up but stayed at a slow enough pace so the younger male wouldn't start to enjoy it.

Creed began to wriggle below him impatiently, pushing his hips back in an attempt to get more pleasure. Flynn had to hold his hips still just to keep him from moving too much. The longer the slow pace kept up, the more frustrated Creed got until he was begging more than whining.

"Flynn, please. I can't…ah…take this anymore." He was starting to moan softly as he writhed in pleasure. It felt good but the pace was just too slow to get him off. One of his hands reached down to touch himself but Flynn caught his hand first. The captain pinned both his hands above his head; while he did so he inadvertently changed the angle and lightly rubbed against Creed's prostate. The younger male let out a soft moan that gave Flynn an idea. He kept the angle he was at and thrust in until he hit that spot again. He pressed the head of his cock against it and slowly grinded against it.

"Aah…God, Flynn. That feels….mm…please just finish it…. Flynn."

"Will you behave then?" He continued his movements, drawing louder and louder moans from the younger boy.

"Ye-yes. I'll behave… just finish it. Please Flynn." Creed moaned out, his body shaking with absolute need. Flynn chuckled softly before releasing his hold on the boy's wrists. He pulled out slightly before thrusting back in with far more force than previously. He repeated this action until he had a quick pace going. By that time, Creed was moaning uncontrollably. It wasn't long after that Flynn began moaning loudly as well. They both knew anyone could hear them outside the door but at the moment neither of them cared. A few thrusts later and Flynn had finally reached his limit. Moaning Creed's name he came deep inside the male with the said male coming soon after.

Flynn pulled out slowly then collapsed on top of Creed. They were both breathing heavily as they tried to recover. Once he had recovered a bit of strength, Flynn rolled off of Creed and got up from the bed. He fully pulled his pants off then started towards the bathroom. Creed sat up slightly and gave Flynn a hurt look when he turned back.

"Flynn…" He whined softly, carefully sliding out of the bed. He made his way over to Flynn and lightly wrapped his arms around the captain's waist. Flynn looked down at him with a slight smile before wrapping his arms around him.

"Let's take a shower together Flynn." Creed purred, nuzzling against the back of Flynn's neck. The captain blushed slightly and agreed with a soft yes. He led the younger boy into the bathroom, carefully sitting him down on the edge of the tub while he turned on the water. Once the water was hot enough he turned on the shower and stepped in, followed by Creed. For a moment they just let the water run over them, taking the chance to relax under the warm water. As they began to wash themselves, Creed began to think. He stared at Flynn as he washed himself off, taking in all of the captain's features. Flynn noticed the younger male staring at him and stopped for a moment.

"What is it?"

"I love you." Flynn stared at Creed blankly for a moment, unsure if he really heard what he thought he heard.

"Wait…What?"

"Damn it Flynn I said I love you." Creed turned away from the older male, his cheeks bright red. It was obvious to Flynn that it took a lot of courage to say it the first time. The second time was motivated by frustration. The younger boy's embarrassed face was cute but Flynn knew if he said anything about it the male would just get even more embarrassed.

"Creed…I…I love you too." Now even Flynn was blushing up a storm. The two finished showering in silence, neither knowing what to say at that point. When they got out of the shower, Creed sat down on the edge of the tub and watched Flynn dry off. The captain turned and grinned, taking a few steps towards the younger male and dropping the towel on his head.

"Get dried off already. We're going to go see Alexei."

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll see when we get there." Flynn smiled then walked out of the room, leaving Creed to dry off alone. As he dried off, he thought about the last time he saw Alexei. Flynn seemed too happy for it to be like last time so he began to wonder what other reasons would make Flynn want to see Alexei. One thought popped in his mind and he found himself smiling as well. 'Maybe…maybe.'

* * *

A/N Woo, cliff hanger! About time they admitted their feelings, ne? There can only be more happiness for them ahead, right? Maybe. Find out in the next chapter. Reviews make Kokoro happy. :3 I could also use a Beta Reader since mine has gone off to the military.


	6. Change

Thanks to everyone who's been reading. Sorry this came a bit late. Been a bit busy lately. But I finally have a beta reader, woo. Anyway, Thanks for the reviews. Now on to the story!

**Chapter 6: Change**

Creed stopped thinking long enough to dry off and came out of the bathroom. He looked up just in time to see his clothes flying towards him. He barely had a chance to grab them all before they hit him in the face. With a slightly annoyed growl, he looked across the room at a grinning Flynn.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Completely. Now hurry up. I want to catch him before he leaves." Flynn was already fully dressed and ready to go. It was amazing that the captain was able to dress so quickly and still look so neat. Creed sighed and shook his head before getting dressed as well. Lucky for him he only had a few pieces of clothing to put on. He slipped on his usual tight fitting black pants then his white belt. Normally he'd be wearing a black and grey stripped long-sleeve shirt but, currently, the shirt was covered in blood and was torn. Instead he chose a pure light grey long-sleeve shirt. Before putting the shirt on, he checked the bandages on his shoulder to make sure they were still fairly secure. Noting that he would need to change them later, he resumed dressing. After slipping on his white boots, he joined Flynn by the door.

"Well, let's go." The captain nodded and opened the door for Creed. Once the younger male was out in the hall, he closed the door began walking. Normally, Creed would walk a couple of feet behind him, but lately they had been walking side by side. It was a nice change, though Flynn would never tell Creed that. It would just embarrass him, and then he would stop doing it all together. That was just one of the younger male's little quirks that Flynn found cute.

"Hey, Flynn, you talk about that Yuri guy a lot. Have you two known each other for a long time?" Creed wasn't looking at him, but Flynn had a feeling the boy was trying to keep from blushing. It wasn't the kind of question he would just ask unless he had another reason. and Flynn had an idea of what that other reason was.

"Yeah, we grew up together in the lower quarter. He used to be a knight too but that wasn't for very long."

"You must be close then."

"Huh? Well I guess we are. Kind of."

"Oh…"

"Hm? Are you jealous of Yuri?" What Flynn said made Creed stop dead in his tracks. His cheeks were bright red now, both in anger and embarrassment.

"N-no! Why the hell would I be jealous of _that_ guy?" He turned and glared at the captain before stomping off down the hall grumbling. Flynn couldn't help but laugh at how childish Creed was being. For someone who's normally so cold towards others, Creed could be really immature. Flynn shook his head before continuing down the hall towards Alexei's room.

Creed had been so concerned with proving to himself that he wasn't jealous of Yuri that he almost passed Alexei's room. He stopped just past the door and waited for Flynn who wasn't that far behind him. It was then that he started to wonder why they were going to see the commandant. He could only pray it was for the reason he thought it was. Flynn walked up next to him and lightly patted him on the head. He was trying to be reassuring, but the gesture didn't help calm his thoughts in the least bit. Flynn knocked on the door a few times, hearing a muffled 'Come in.' after a few moments.

The pair walked into the room to find Alexei relaxing against the couch. They walked to the middle of the room, stopping a few feet in front of him. Flynn bowed his head respectively, but Creed just looked around the room. The commandant, obviously tired from work, gestured for him to start talking.

"Right. I wanted to talk to you about Creed."

"Oh? Has he been misbehaving?"

"No, that's not it. He's been pretty well behaved lately. I've actually started to get kind of attached to him."

"So you're saying you'd like to keep him permanently?"

"Well, uh, yes. If you were okay with that, Commandant." At some point in time, Creed had begun staring intently at Alexei. Flynn's words were music to his ears, but he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. It was not likely that Alexei would let him go that easily, not after all these years. Both Creed and Flynn watched Alexei for any signs of what he was thinking, but the man's face was completely void of emotion. They all sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Alexei finally spoke up.

"I've had him a long time so it's a bit hard to let him go. Allow me to think about it a bit longer. I'll let you know as soon as I decide. You may go." Creed was about to say something, but Flynn grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the room. He waited until they were almost half way to his room before stopping. Creed glared at him at first but his glare quickly faded when he looked at the captain's glowing face.

"That went pretty well, don't you think?"

"He said he'd think about it. Don't get too excited."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." It was hard to admit but Creed was just as hopeful as the knight. They walked back to Flynn's room, Flynn chatting happily as they walked. As soon as they entered the room, Creed walked over to the bed and laid down. Flynn soon joined him after removing his armor. He pulled the younger male into his arms, ignoring the soft protests. The protests soon stopped as Flynn's hand began to run through the male's black hair.

"You know Creed, you know quite a bit about me but I know almost nothing about you."

"There's not much to know."

"Still, tell me about yourself."

"Fine." Creed's voice was slightly muffled as he rested his head against the captain's chest. He took a deep breath as if doing so would make remembering easier. He shifted his position and wrapped his arms around Flynn's waist before beginning to speak.

"Well as you already know I was born in Capua Torim. I have two sisters and a brother, all older than me. My family never really liked me because of my red eyes; I was kind of the black sheep of the family. When I was around 5, the taxes went up to the point my parents could barely afford them. When I was 8 we started going into major debt and my brother went off to join the knights."

"That was during the Great War, right?"

"Yeah. My oldest sister, Ramille, got married then moved to Halure not long after. I was too young to do a lot of work and my sister Violet was too frail to work. She was always sick and I usually had to take care of her even though she hated me."

"That sounds pretty rough."

"Almost a year after Ramille had moved a group of knights came to town. Alexei was with them. I had run into him a few times while doing odd jobs for people, but only spoke to him once. I guess he found out about my parent's debt problem and offered to help."

"Is that how you ended up with him?" Flynn had begun rubbing his back lightly, noticing that the boy had gotten really tense. Creed nodded slowly and then nuzzled into the captain's chest. The knight held him close, letting him calm down a bit before ushering him to continue.

"He offered to pay off their debts in exchange for me. They agreed with absolutely no hesitation. I've been Alexei's pet ever since." His words were bitter, but it was understandable. Flynn held on to him tightly, feeling really bad for asking. They sat there in silence for a few moments until Creed pulled from Flynn's grip slightly. He shifted until he could look directly into the captain's blue eyes.

"Flynn, what you said earlier. Did you really mean it?" Flynn expected to see a humorous look in Creed's eyes but only saw the utmost seriousness. The fact that the younger male was so serious about the question made Flynn smile. He lightly kissed the male's nose, earning an annoyed look in response.

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"I know. I couldn't help it, you're just so cute."

"I am not! I'm far from cute. But really, did you mean it?"

"I truly meant it. I've fallen in love with you Creed." Flynn grinned as the other male stared at him in what seemed to be amazement. He pulled Creed into a deep kiss; however he cut it short when a question popped in his mind.

"By the way, Creed isn't your real name is it?" Creed looked at him then shook his head with a soft laugh.

"As perceptive as ever. No it's not. Alexei started calling me that at some point in time. My real name is Kanoe."

"Kanoe? I like that name. It suits you better than Creed. Is it okay for me to call you that?"

"Hmph, call me whatever you want." His words were full of attitude but his mind was practically screaming 'please call me Kanoe, please.' Flynn chuckled softly as he hugged the boy tightly. He glanced up at the time and sighed softly. It was time for him to meet up with Sodia and Witcher but he didn't want to go. However, he wasn't the kind of person to neglect his duties, so he forced himself to let go of the younger male and get out of bed.

"I have to meet with Sodia and Witcher. When I come back we'll have dinner together. Okay, Kanoe?"

"…'Kay." The captain kissed him on the forehead before putting his full uniform back on and leaving the room. As his footsteps faded, Creed allowed himself to smile for a brief moment before rolling over onto his back.

"I worked so hard to put up these walls around myself. To stay cold to anyone who approached me. But in a few short months he managed to break down those walls and casually walk into my heart. I've changed…all because of him."


	7. Bitter Sweet

Ack, I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I've been so busy and very preoccupied that it has taken me months to write one chapter. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait for some of you. Warning, there is indeed a lemon in this chapter as well. You have been warned. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia in any way.

**Chapter 7: Bitter Sweet**

A week and a half had past since Flynn had requested to keep him and Creed was beginning to get restless. Though he knew Alexei probably wouldn't give an answer right away, he couldn't help but feel that he should've heard something by now. Flynn, on the other hand, was far more patient and had pushed it from his mind temporarily. He wasn't going to let that distract him from his duties. And quite frankly, that annoyed Creed to no end.

"Gah, where the hell is he?" Creed complained to no one in particular. They had arrived back at Torim Harbor earlier that morning. Flynn had gone to speak with the captain of another squad shortly after they arrived. Creed was asked to wait outside of the inn but that was well over 3 hours ago. He was beginning to get very impatient.

"You, you're Creed correct?" Creed looked up at the sound of his name, seeing a knight from Alexei's guard standing in front of him.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"The Commandant would like to see you."

"But Flynn's still…"

"Someone will inform him of your whereabouts. Now please, this way." The knight cut him off mid-sentence and gestured for him to follow. Not wanting to see Alexei right now, Creed just ignored the man and looked away. The knight wasn't going to give up, however, and drew his blade.

"I was asked not to harm you but if you continue to resist I will have no choice." He pressed the tip of the sword next to Creed's neck and again motioned for him to start walking. Though Creed wasn't sure if the man was serious or not, he pushed himself off the wall. Satisfied that the boy was complying, the knight put away his sword and began walking down the street. With a nearly inaudible grunt, Creed followed the man. They walked a good ways away from the inn to a much nicer looking building that wasn't labeled. He looked over the building for a moment before following the knight inside. The knight led him down a series of hallways and through numerous doors before coming to a stop in front of a large black door.

"Commandant Alexei is waiting for you inside."

"Right." The knight bowed slightly before walking back down the hall. Creed waited until the knight had disappeared around the corner before taking a few steps towards the door. He stared at it for a moment before gripping the handle and pulling it open. What he saw when he opened the door made him sincerely wish he had just walked away. The room itself was highly decorated and looked like it was meant for royalty. However, there were various objects in the room that obviously shouldn't be there.

In one corner there was a simple stool but just above it was a set of shackles. A small chair sat in by the wall, a pile of ropes lay discarded next to it. There were also ropes secured on all four of the bed posts and a dark piece of cloth lay on the pillow. Next to the bed was a small table that was covered with various "toys" including a gag and a leash. To top it all off, in a luxurious looking chair a few feet away from the bed sat Alexei dressed in just his pants and an undershirt.

"Don't just stand there. Come here." Alexei called out, patting his leg like he was calling a dog. Creed had to bite back the urge to talk back but from the looks of the room, he knew he'd regret it. He took a few steps towards the commandant then turned and closed the door. Hesitantly, he walked the remaining distance to Alexei until he was directly in front of him.

"Sit." The commanding tone of Alexei's voice was more than enough to make him obey. He sat down where he was, scooting a bit closer to the point he was almost right against the older male. Alexei reached down and grab hold of his collar and pulled him up so they were at eye level. There was a sign of annoyance in the man's eyes that sent a shiver down his spine.

"I've decided to let Flynn keep you as a reward for his excellent work. However…" Alexei paused for a moment and pulled him even closer.

"I want to play with you a little before I give you up." The tone of voice and words spoken made Creed's blood run cold. He unconsciously pulled back against Alexei's grasp and was quickly rewarded with a harsh slap across the face. The man didn't say anything more but the look in his eyes told Creed that it would be in his best interest to keep quiet and obey. After a moment of silence, Alexei stood from the chair, pulling Creed up with him. He dragged the younger male over to the stool and pinned him up against the wall with one hand.

He slowly ran his hand up Creed's shirt, sliding the fabric up as he did so. Once he reached the younger male's chest, he pulled the shirt off and tossed it on the floor. His hand then moved down and quickly removed the belt before undoing the pants. Slowly, he slid both the pants and underwear down Creed's legs to the ground. Once the boy had stepped out of the clothing, he pushed them over to where the shirt already laid discarded. He pushed the boy closer to the wall and turned him around so he was forced to lean over the stool. Alexei wasted no time clasping the shackles around Creed's wrists. He took a few steps back and chuckled to himself.

"You really are quite the beauty. I shall truly miss having my way with you." As he spoke, he reached out a hand and lightly patted Creed's thigh. His fingers slowly glided their way up the inside of the thigh and came to rest at the boy's entrance. Creed had to force himself not to jump at the sensation. Alexei's finger began to rub against his entrance slowly and he couldn't keep from shifting his hips. Alexei took notice of this and intensified the movement.

"You can't deny that you want this, can you?" Defiantly, Creed moved his hips away from the feeling but quickly regretted doing so. The finger that had been teasing his entrance was joined by a second finger. Both massaged his entrance before forcing their way inside. The pain was minimal but the all too familiar feeling made him squirm instinctively. In response to his squirming, Alexei's fingers began to explore his insides. Alexei was right, he couldn't deny that it felt good and he wanted more but he was still going to fight it. Suddenly all thoughts of resistance left his mind as he cried out softly. The wandering pair of fingers had found his sweet spot and was now assaulting it with a combination of gentle and hard thrusts. With each movement it was getting harder and harder for Creed to contain his cries. He could barely hear Alexei chuckling behind him and it only made him want to fight back more. However a third finger quickly pushed that idea from his mind. When all three fingers hit that highly sensitive spot, Creed cried out loudly. Alexei's fingers massaged the spot, doing an amazing job at driving Creed insane. Suddenly the fingers came to a complete halt just millimeters from that spot.

"Mm, Alexei.." Creed whined, his entire body desiring the feeling that had just stopped.

"What is it?"

"…" Alexei chuckled at Creed's silence. He knew what the boy wanted but he couldn't pass up the chance to make the boy beg him for release.

"Well? If you don't tell me what you want, I can't help you." Creed growled in response, really not wanting to give in but his body was beginning to betray him. His hips shifted slightly, drawing out a soft moan at the friction it caused. They almost moved again but Alexei began to remove his fingers and that was enough to halt all motion.

"What is it you want from me, pet? Ask and you may receive."

"…fuck me…" Creed whispered, having given to the growing desire to be taken.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you. What was that?"

"Fuck. Me." Alexei grinned and slid his fingers out. He ignored the whine Creed let out and removed his undershirt and pants. He was already rock hard just from teasing Creed. He positioned himself at Creed's entrance and entered him in one quick, yet rough motion. He couldn't contain his own moans at the tightness engulfing his member. He didn't give Creed much time to adjust before he slowly began to thrust in and out. Each movement drew a moan from the younger male. Before long, he found a fast but steady rhythm.

Creed had given up containing his moans and was now lost in the pleasure he was feeling. Faintly he could hear Alexei moaning softly behind him but at the moment he didn't really care; all he could think about was the pleasure Alexei was giving. He barely took notice to Alexei changing their position. The sharp pain in his wrist was the only indication that he had been moved. Despite that, it still felt amazing and he wanted more.

"H-harder." He began to moan out softly. It was degrading to be begging Alexei for anything but his body's desires were over-ruling his mind's desires. The older male was also too absorbed in the pleasure he was feeling to even really react to the way Creed had spoken. He quickly complied and began to drill into the younger male harder and faster than before. Repeatedly, he slammed into that spot, drawing loud cries from Creed. They were both on the edge of release when there was a loud knock at the door.

"J-just ignore it. I'm about to…" Creed started to say but the knocking just got louder. Alexei let out a sigh and slowed his movements just enough to keep from going limp but not enough to get either of them off.

"What is it? I'm busy at the moment."

"I brought Flynn as you asked sir." For a moment Alexei was silent before an idea came to mind.

"Send him in."

The door soon opened and in walked Flynn. He took a couple of steps into the room then froze at what he saw before him. Creed glanced back at him through clouded eyes, his mind screaming at him to do something. Before his mind could clear up enough to even think of what to do, Alexei spoke up.

"Go on and make yourself comfortable. I'll be done shortly." He called out to the speechless captain. He turned back towards Creed and gave him a devilish grin.

"How amusing. I'll be able to show him what a slut you really are." He whispered in Creed's ear before pulling almost completely out and thrusting back in. Knowing that Flynn was there watching him, Creed tried his best to fight back his moans but his body was still so sensitive that every thrust made him cry out. With a few more well-aimed thrusts, Alexei had reclaimed Creed's full attention and had him crying out louder than ever.

Flynn could hardly believe what he was watching. He had been told that Creed was with Alexei before he got there but he was no where near prepared for what he walked in on. It angered him enough just watching someone else touch Creed but even worse to see Creed enjoying it. He averted his eyes, no longer wanting to see the person he had fallen for so consumed by lust.

It didn't take much longer for Alexei to reach his limit. With one last, well aimed thrust he came inside Creed. The sensation pushed the younger male past his limit, causing him to come as well. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Alexei pulled out of Creed and pulled his pants back on. He then turned to Flynn with a little smirk.

"I apologize for making you wait."

"I-it's no problem at all, Commandant." Flynn looked back at Alexei, still a bit in shock at what he had just witnessed.

"I have some matters to attend to so I'll make this brief. I have decided to let you keep Creed. As of now, he belongs solely to you." For a moment he turned back to the exhausted boy behind him and removed the shackles from his wrists. Creed slid to the floor now that there was nothing keeping him upright. Alexei let out a soft chuckle then turned back to the silent Flynn.

"I'll be taking my leave now." With that Alexei walked out of the room, leaving Flynn alone with a barely conscious Creed. Flynn waited a few minutes before finally approaching the male on the floor. However, neither said a word. For another couple of minutes they stayed silent before Flynn finally spoke up.

"Get up and get dressed. We need to get back to the inn." Creed stared up at him in utter shock. There was a slight coldness in Flynn's voice that made Creed shudder slightly. Despite how weak his body was feeling, he managed to pull himself to his feet with the help of the stool. Slowly, he made his way over to his clothes and carefully pulled them on. He headed towards the door where Flynn was now waiting and leaned against the frame. He was about to say something to the captain but Flynn proceeded to leave the room, making it pretty clear that he didn't want to talk.

They returned to the inn that they had been staying at, neither speaking the entire walk back. As soon as they entered the room, Flynn began to remove his armor. Once he was down to his pants and undershirt, he took a seat on the bed. Creed didn't make any move to join Flynn on the bed as he usually would; instead he merely leaned against the wall near the door. He watched Flynn carefully, even though the captain wasn't really doing anything other than reading over some things. Eventually the silence was too much and Creed just had to say something even if he was ignored.

"Flynn." No answer.

"Flynn…" Still no answer. With a soft sigh, Creed gave it one last try.

"Master." Much to Creed's surprise, that actually got Flynn's attention. He looked up from the letter he had been reading and let out a long sigh. Creed was expecting him to say something about it but instead Flynn stood up and walked over to him. Before he could even blink, Flynn slapped him harder than he ever had previously. To say he was dumbstruck would be a major understatement.

"I told you not to call me that. Now please sit down or something." He returned to the bed and resumed reading over the letter without skipping a beat. It took Creed a moment to register what just happened. Flynn just slapped him pretty hard and for once actually looked annoyed with him. Not feeling like being slapped a second time for disobeying an order, he took a seat on the floor by the bed. He glanced up at Flynn but forced himself to look back at the floor.

"Why the hell are y-." He started to speak but Flynn cut him off.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Creed immediately looked up at Flynn, finally understanding why the captain was ignoring him all this time. He really didn't want to answer that question so he kept his mouth shut. However, Flynn wasn't about to accept that as a response.

"Tell me the truth. You enjoyed everything Alexei did to you."

"…Not everything but most of it."

"That's all that really matters to you right? As long as you're getting fucked you don't care who it is. I trusted you…I… I was in love with you. I was wrong about you. You're nothing but a whore." Creed could only stare at Flynn in utter shock. He could just feel his heart breaking into millions of pieces all because of one man. He couldn't help that Alexei knew exactly how to make him moan and beg. Every time they had sex he hated himself more for even getting off. It wasn't like this was the first time someone had called him a whore but hearing it from Flynn hurt more than he could ever imagine.

"Do you…really think that? Do you really believe that my feelings for you were fake, that I was only after sex?"

"…"

"Well, _Captain _Flynn?"

"…"

"Fine, I have no reason to be here then." Creed was really about to loose it now. Before Flynn could possibly try to stop him, he got up and ran out of the room. He knew he had to get out of there before he completely broke down. Once he got out of the inn, he began running down the road towards the entrance to the town. His mind was so focused on getting as far away as he could that he didn't even notice Yuri even though he almost ran into him.

He kept running until he was just outside of the barrier where he finally came to a stop under a tree and collapsed against it. His eyes trailed to the dark sky as they began to fog up with tears. There was no motion to stop the tears, not only did he not have the energy to wipe them away but he also didn't see a point in it. The one person he felt he could trust and actually loved now hated him. He curled up against the tree, praying that Flynn would come after him before a monster showed up.

Meanwhile Flynn found himself alone in the room, staring blankly at the still open door. His heart kept telling him to go after Creed but he couldn't bring himself to get up. Instead he continued to stare at the door, partially hoping Creed would just come back. He waited another five minutes before finally getting up and getting dressed. He knew he went too far and he felt horrible about it. No matter what, he had to go find the younger male or else he could never forgive himself.

"Kanoe…" He muttered softly as he walked out of the room before closing the door. He kept his head lowered as he walked down the hall as quietly as possible. The last thing he wanted was for Sodia to notice he was going out alone. He was almost to the door when he glanced up just in time to avoid walking right into someone. When he looked up completely, he was a bit surprised to see a familiar group of people.

* * *

A/N Okay, I think this came out well. Took me well over a week to figure out how I was going to end this chapter. Actually just came up with it right before I posted it. Where ever I thought this fic was going, I do believe it took a detour somewhere in this chapter. Definitely going to be more angst coming up. Reviews make me smile. :3


	8. Betrayal

****So sorry for such a late update on the story. Been so busy with work that I haven't really had time to update. Plus I started up a fic for Star Ocean: The Last Hope. Anyway, this chapter is far longer than any of the others and contains a bit of fluff and some plot twists, yay. Anywho, enjoy.

**Betrayal **

"Woah, there. Don't you think you should look up when you walk?"

"Huh? Oh, Yuri…" Even though he was looking right at his friend, it took Flynn a moment to register who it was standing there. Yuri gave him a look then shook his head.

"That's twice now in barely five minutes; first Creed, now you. What's the rush?"

"Wait, you saw Creed? Which way was he going? I need to catch up with him." Yuri stared at Flynn in amazement before laughing softly. He patted his friend on the back then turned back towards the door.

"It looked like he was headed towards the main entrance. What's going on?" Now that Yuri had finally given him the answer he wanted, Flynn was ready to go. He really didn't want to answer Yuri but the other male refused to move out of the way. With a heavy sigh, he gave his friend an answer that he hoped would allow him to go free.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." With that said he tried to walk around Yuri but the male again put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go with you. You can tell me all about it on the way." Yuri began to push Flynn towards the door with a little smirk on his face. He motioned for the others to go on ahead to the room before walking out of the inn. They weren't even two buildings away from the inn when Yuri started to nudge at Flynn.

"So, what's going on with you and Creed? You two fighting or something?"

Silence.

"Ah, so you are fighting."

Again, silence.

"You don't have to say it. Let's just find him." Flynn was relieved that Yuri didn't ask him any more questions even if he wasn't going to answer them. With a slight nod, the two continued walking down the street towards where Yuri saw Creed going. They had just barely left the city when the heard a loud roar followed by a slightly panicked voice.

"_Bloody Howling!_"

Both Yuri and Flynn froze at the sound. It didn't take Flynn long to register who's voice that was. Without a single ounce of hesitation, the captain took off towards the sounds.

"W-wait! Flynn, hold on. Damn it." Yuri growled under his breath before running after his friend. By the time they reached the source of all the noise, both had their swords drawn and were ready for a fight. However, they quickly figured out that there was no longer a fight to be fought. What few monsters were left alive after the attack were fleeing quickly. Once the last of them had cleared out, Flynn and Yuri were able to navigate the corpses to locate the person who cast the spell.

Something moving caught Yuri's attention, drawing him over towards a fallen tree a little ways away from where he was standing. He started walking towards the movement, staying a bit on edge in case it was a lingering monster. Once he got a bit closer, he confirmed that it was not a monster but a person who appeared to be writhing in pain on the ground.

"Creed? Hey, are you alright. Damn it, you're bleeding." Yuri knelt down and reached out a hand to better check the younger male's wounds only to have his hand pushed away.

"Hey now. I know you don't like me but you're hurt. Let me take a look." He kept his voice down as he carefully reached out toward Creed again. This time, however, Creed didn't push him away. Yuri gently moved the younger male's shirt out of the way, exposing a fairly large gash going down his stomach.

"This is pretty deep. We need to get you back to the inn." He put Creed's shirt back down and proceeded to pick the male up bridal style. The whole situation was way out of Creed's comfort zone but he was far too exhausted to do anything about it. With a slightly agitated sigh, he laid his head against Yuri's shoulder.

"Hey Flynn, I found him. He's hurt and we need to get him back to the inn." Yuri yelled out to his friend who had been frantically looking for Creed on the other side of the corpses. Flynn looked up and rushed over to the pair with a huge sigh of relief. That relief quickly faded when he saw the condition Creed was in. He couldn't even come up with the words at the moment, merely nodding frantically to what Yuri had said.

The pair rushed back into town and back to the inn without a word. Both of them knew that Creed's injuries could be life threatening if they weren't treated quickly. As they hurried down the hall towards Flynn's room, Yuri nearly ran right into Karol who was coming out of the boys' room.

"Woah! Y-yuri? What's the big…" Karol's face immediately went pale when he saw the person in Yuri's arms. Not bothering to explain at the moment, Yuri pushed his way past the young boy and into the room. He laid Creed down on one of the beds then turned to Raven who was spread out on the other bed.

"Can you go get some bandages? Mere healing spells won't be enough for these kinds of injuries. Karol, go get Estelle." Yuri called out orders, receiving quick nods from the other males. Karol ran across the hall and began banging on the door while Raven rushed downstairs to get some supplies. While he waited for Estelle and the extra supplies, Yuri began to carefully remove Creed's shirt.

"Just gonna stand there?" Yuri called over his shoulder, noticing that Flynn hadn't moved since they came into the room. He had a feeling it had something to do with why Creed had run off in the first place but now wasn't the time to ask about it. Flynn glanced up when he heard Yuri's voice and sighed softly. He made his way to the bathroom, wetting a towel with cool water before walking back out. He walked over to Yuri and handed him the towel then backed away.

Yuri gave him a puzzled look but the look in Flynn's eyes told him to ignore it for now. He folded the towel up and laid it on Creed's forehead. The younger male, who had been silent since they found him, stared up at him with an empty look in his eyes. For some reason Yuri couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from those empty crimson orbs.

"Sorry I took so long. I'm here now." The sound of Estelle's voice made Yuri look away from Creed. He backed away so she could begin healing the younger male. Not long after Estelle started to heal Creed, Raven returned with the extra supplies. As Estelle healed with her artes, Yuri began to bandage up the wounds that wouldn't fully heal with the spells. No one said a word until Estelle finished healing.

"So… What exactly happened?" Estelle finally asked after she was done. Karol, Raven, and Rita all looked at Yuri who in turned looked over at Flynn. The captain wasn't even paying attention to what was going on, instead was looking out the window. Yuri scratched his head before taking a few steps towards his old friend.

"Flynn? Care to explain?" He asked again, making the blonde jump slightly.

"…I'd rather not go into detail."

"Come on Flynn, you can tell us." Estelle pushed for him to give an answer but the captain wouldn't budge.

"No. I won't drag you all into this more than I already have."

"But Flynn…" Estelle tried once more but the captain was set on his decision. He shook his head and turned towards the door.

"We should probably let him rest for now. Let me know when he wakes up." With that said, Flynn quickly exited the room and returned to his own room. The rest of the group just stared at the door in utter amazement. No one really knew what more to say so they began to quietly leave the room. Before long, the only ones left in the room were Yuri, Estelle, and Creed.

"Go on to sleep, I'll stay with him." Estelle nodded sleepily then headed back to the girls' room. Once the door had closed, Yuri turned to Creed and sighed softly. Without really thinking about it, he brushed some of the younger male's hair to the side. The action caught Creed's attention even though he was just barely still conscious. He blinked a few times then just stared at Yuri. It took the long-haired male a moment to register why Creed had begun looking at him like that.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you."

"…It's fine…" The fact that Creed actually answered him was a bit of a shock; however he was glad the other male was okay enough to speak.

"How are you feeling?"

Silence.

"Oh right, that was probably a stupid question." Yuri chuckled a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. Creed looked around slightly, partially hoping Flynn was still in the room even though he knew he wasn't. After confirming that the captain was indeed not in the room, his gaze returned to Yuri. The dark-haired male looked back at him with a slightly sorrowful look in his eyes.

"I don't know what happened between you and Flynn but it must have been pretty bad for you to run off like that. Could've gotten yourself killed you know."

"…You say that like you care."

"Huh? I do care."

"…" Creed didn't know what to say to that. Here he despised the other male purely because he was Flynn's childhood friend while Yuri seemed to care about him anyway. He couldn't understand why Yuri was even being nice to him. He continued to stare blankly at Yuri, trying to come to terms with the older male's strange kindness. Yuri took notice of the way Creed was staring at him and sighed softly.

"Is it really that hard to understand?"

"…"

"Geez, maybe this will convince you." Yuri leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Creed's. He could feel the younger male tense up at first before relaxing into the kiss. Feeling Creed kiss back made the older male deepen the kiss. Before long, both of their tongues were in a heated battle for dominance. Neither wanted to give in but the need for air soon forced them apart.

"Y-Yuri?" Creed was barely able to get the older male's name out in between deep breaths. He thought he was confused before but now he just didn't know what to think. A voice in the back of his mind kept screaming to get up and run out of the room but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't even bring himself to get upset that Yuri just kissed him.

"Believe me now?" Yuri smirked a bit as he started to sit back up. To his surprise, Creed reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back down. Creed gently brought their lips together in a short kiss before letting go. Yuri just stared at the younger male as his cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"Creed.."

"…"

"Creed?" The second time Yuri said Creed's name, there was a bit of worry in his voice. He was starting to realize that the redness of the boy's cheeks was not just from the kiss. He brought his hand to the younger male's forehead and frowned slightly. Creed had a fairly high fever and he seemed to be on the verge of loosing consciousness any second.

"Okay, you need to rest. It would be pretty bad if your fever got any worse." Creed didn't argue since at the moment he felt completely drained of energy. A nice, long nap sounded extremely good to him. Certain that the younger male was going to go to sleep any minute, Yuri decided it was time to go. Before he could even take a step away from the bed, Creed had lightly grabbed his wrist.

"Stay here…" The younger male muttered sleepily. Yuri gave him a light smile and nodded. He turned towards the other bed and started to take a step towards it but Creed still had a hold on his wrist. He turned and gave him a puzzled look but quickly figured out what Creed meant.

"You're going to have to scoot over though you know." Yuri laughed a bit as he slipped out of his boots. He thought about leaving his shirt on but decided to take it off so he would be a bit more comfortable. After tossing his shirt on the bed, he carefully slid onto the bed next to Creed. Taking care not to bump against Creed more than necessary, he pulled the blanket over them and made himself comfortable. To his surprise, Creed actually scooted a bit closer to him.

"Good night Creed." Yuri whispered as he gently slid his arm under the now sleeping Creed. He held the younger boy close as he slowly began to fall asleep. Just before giving in to sleep, Yuri kissed Creed on the forehead lightly. With a short yawn, he closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Flynn had been pacing around his room for almost two hours. When he awoke that morning, he had expected Creed to be sleeping next to him like he usually is. When he didn't see the male anywhere in the room, the realization of what happened the night before truly set in.

"Creed." He kept repeating the boy's name over and over as if that would be enough to bring him back. Even though he knew he was just down the hall, it felt like he was miles away. Flynn spent another few minutes pacing around the room before deciding to take a chance. He didn't know if Creed would be willing to hear him out but he had to try.

He walked out of his room and quietly walked down the hall to the room they had taken Creed the night before. Figuring everyone had left Creed alone to rest, Flynn expected the door to be unlocked and as he expected, it was. Quietly, he opened the door and peeked inside. The room was fairly dark so he had to step into the room quite a ways before he could really see the bed. What he saw made his chest tighten.

Creed was curled up against Yuri with his head on the older male's chest. The older male had his fingers laced in Creed's hair. The blanket had fallen off the bed just enough for Flynn to get a glimpse of Yuri's hand resting on Creed's hip. The sight of the two together like that made him both sad and angry. He couldn't even bring himself to wake the two of them up. Instead he turned away and left the room. He had barely taken two steps out of the room when the door across the hall opened. Estelle walked out and was soon followed by Rita.

"Oh, Good morning Flynn. Checking on Creed?" She asked with a caring smile. She didn't give him a chance to answer before walking past him and into the room. Rita gave him a sleepy wave before following Estelle inside before he could stop them.

"Y-Yuri?" Estelle practically yelled Yuri's name.

"What is it? Oh wow." Flynn heard Rita's response that was far mellower than Estelle's. The loud commotion woke not only Yuri and Creed but also the rest of the group in the nearby areas. Flynn was about to return to his room to avoid having to admit to what he saw but was stopped by Karol and Raven.

"What's going on?" Karol asked before walking into the room to see for himself. Raven noticed that Flynn was attempting to leave and quickly put a stop to that. He walked behind the captain and began pushing him into the room. Not long after, Judith also joined the others in the room.

Right as everyone began to file into the room, Creed and Yuri began to fully awaken. Yuri sat up slightly and looked around the room. He carefully sat up completely but didn't release his light hold on the younger male. Creed slowly opened his eyes though he quickly regretted doing so. The entire room was now full of people that neither really wanted to see at the moment. The entire group was just in shock at what they were seeing except for Judith.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise." She said with a light smile. Though she called it a surprise, she didn't seem to be all that surprised herself. She appeared to be more amused than anything else. Karol and Estelle on the other hand couldn't get a single word to come out of their mouths. They merely stood there and stared at the pair on the bed.

"Never knew you swung that way Yuri. Not that I mind or anything." Raven commented with a grin. The look he had on his face was a bit frightening to Yuri but he forced himself to ignore it for now.

"Hm, I don't see why it's such a big deal. I mean if they're happy we should be too right?" Rita did her best to hide the fact that she was also completely stumped by this sudden relationship between Yuri and Creed. Despite her efforts, it was still pretty obvious that she and the others were far from expecting this. The only person who hadn't seemed to come to terms with what was going on was Flynn. Silently he pushed past the group then came to a stop next to the bed.

"Flynn…" Yuri started to say something but the look in Flynn's eyes put a stop to anything he had to say. The captain turned his gaze from Yuri to the still half-asleep Creed. The younger male glanced up at Flynn but quickly averted his gaze. At first it hurt to see the pain in the captain's eyes but then he began to become angry.

"Is there a problem _Captain_?" Carefully Creed sat up but kept himself close to Yuri. Yuri attempted to move away from the younger male but Creed wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back. Creed was doing it all on purpose in an attempt to make Flynn completely loose his composure.

"Why…Why are you and Yuri…"

"Why are we what? Together? Did you forget what you said? You think of me as nothing but a whore right? You don't want me anymore remember? So why is it a problem if I want to be with Yuri instead of you? Huh? Does it bother you that I'd rather be with Yuri? Well _Captain_? Well?" Creed fully intended to continue his little rant but he suddenly realized that he had started to cry. He quickly shut his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that were flowing down his face. Before long he found himself sobbing and mumbling incoherently into Yuri's chest. Yuri held him close and gently rocked him in hopes of getting him to stop crying.

The rest of the group stared at the pair in shock before turning their staring eyes to Flynn. Estelle walked over to him and stared at him with a sad look on her face. She glanced over at Creed and Yuri then back at Flynn. The captain looked away from her, the guilt he already felt increasing ten-fold.

"Flynn… What exactly did you say to him to make him this upset?"

"…I know I said things that I shouldn't have but still. That doesn't make what you're doing okay." It was obvious that he was talking Creed rather than Estelle. It didn't bother her as much as it confused her.

"What he's doing?" She questioned softly. He turned to her and nodded his head.

"Taking advantage of Yuri's kindness. He doesn't really ca-.."

"You think I'm just using him? You think I don't really care about him? He's the one that saved me not you. He's the one that took care of me not you." Creed sat up suddenly and rubbed the tears from his eyes. The pain in his heart was forgotten and now he was just pissed. Flynn had crossed a line now.

"I…"

"You what? You're just jealous of him aren't you? You can't even trust me yet you want me all for yourself. Is it maybe that you like having me as your little slut?"

"…"

"Well?"

"T-that's enough! How can you say things like that about Flynn?" Estelle cut in angrily. She immediately took Flynn's side despite not having a clue about what had happened between the captain and Creed. She stared long and hard at Creed before turning her angry stare to Yuri.

"And you, Yuri. How can you just sit there and let him talk about Flynn that way? Isn't he your best friend?"

"Estelle… This is between Creed and Flynn. I can't say anything when I don't know both sides of the story."

"But Yuri…" Yuri merely shook his head at Estelle and proceeded to free himself from Creed's grasp. He had to force himself not to react to the soft whine he heard from the younger male as he got up from the bed. He maneuvered around the others to retrieve his shirt from the other bed before slipping it on along with his boots.

"I think we should leave now."

"Yes, you're probably right." Judith spoke up as she began heading for the door. First Raven and Judith left, followed by Rita and Karol. Estelle was hesitant at first but finally gave in and left the room to join the others.

"I think you two should really talk things over. Sorry to have gotten in the middle of things." Yuri apologized as he began to walk out of the room as well.

"I should apologize as well, Yuri. I got you involved in this."

"It's no problem." With that, Yuri walked out of the room to join his friends outside. Creed sat there in utter disbelief. He had no idea what had just happened. He felt like he had been betrayed yet again but this time by Yuri. Once Yuri had left the room, Flynn turned back to Creed.

"Creed." He reached out to stroke the younger male's hair but Creed quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Creed…" Flynn attempted to reach out to the young boy in hopes of calming him down a bit.

"I said don't touch me!" This time Creed pushed the captain away but also succeeded in pushing himself off the other side of the bed. He practically screamed in pain when he hit the floor. Flynn immediately ran to the other side of the bed and attempted to help him up. Creed, however, pushed him away again despite the immense pain he was in. With a bit of effort he pulled himself up until he was in a standing position.

"Creed, you need to lie back down. You're hurt, remember?" Flynn tried to reason with him but was merely ignored. Creed struggled to walk past the captain and began heading for the door. As he slowly made his way for the door, he began to cry yet again. He could yell at himself all day for crying a third time in barely a day but he just didn't have the will power to stop it.

Even from where Flynn was standing across the room he could hear Creed's soft sobs. He no longer knew what to do about the whole situation. All he could think to do was to keep trying to get the younger male to listen to him. He had to apologize for what he said even if Creed didn't want to hear it.

"Creed, please wait. Just listen to me."

"I'm going to catch up with Yuri. He seems to want me more than you anyway. Even if he just uses me or lies to me, I don't care." Creed had to really push himself just to get through the door. Once he got it opened, he barely took a step out of the room before he collapsed. He had expected to be in a ton of pain from hitting the floor but instead he landed in someone's arms. He looked up and was surprised to find out that it was Yuri's arms that caught him.

"Y-Yuri…"

"Hey there. Are you alright?" Creed merely shook his head in response to the question and relaxed into the older male's arms. Gently, Yuri adjusted so he could better hold on to Creed. He could feel the younger male nuzzle against him slightly as he held him close. For a second he thought he heard Creed say something to him but before he had a chance to ask, he felt him suddenly go limp.

"He passed out. He must still be exhausted." Yuri sighed softly as he picked Creed up then walked into the room. Flynn looked up as Yuri walked back in with Creed in his arms.

"Yuri…"

"I heard him cry out so I came back to see what happened. I'll just lay him down on the bed. Everyone's waiting for me outside." Yuri was about to put the unconscious boy down on the bed but Flynn put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait. I have a favor to ask you. Can you take him with you?"

"You want me…to take him with me?"

"He isn't going to stay with me right now. I need to sort things out and he needs some time to figure things out as well. If he would truly rather be with you instead of me, that's fine. But I want him to be certain that's what he wants." Yuri listened to his old friend explain his reasoning with a slight nod. He understood what the captain wanted to do and he had no reason to say no.

"Alright. I'll take care of him for a little while."

"Thank you, Yuri. I'm going to leave now while he's resting. Will you explain things to him?"

"Yeah. Can you let Estelle and the others know?" Flynn nodded as Yuri laid Creed back down on the bed. Flynn leaned over and lightly kissed the unconscious Creed on the forehead before turning to the door. The two friends nodded to each other before Flynn took his leave. Yuri thought his journey had enough twists to it but apparently there was room for one more.

"Don't worry Flynn, I'll protect him." Yuri muttered softly as he carefully adjusted Creed so he'd be more comfortable if he woke up. He knew this wasn't going to be easy given the younger male's personality but it would be worth it in the long run. He hoped anyway.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure many are thinking I could have split it up into two chapters but I just couldn't find a good spot to do it so I just made it one very lengthy chapter. Reviews make me happy.


	9. Heartbreak

It has been ages since I last posted a chapter and I'm sorry about then. A lot of things have been going on in life so I've been lacking inspiration to write. I finally got back to playing Vesperia for like the tenth time so hopefully I can start pushing out chapters again. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 9: Heartbreak**

It had been almost two days since Flynn had left Creed with Yuri. Creed hadn't woken up since that morning and Yuri was beginning to get a bit concerned. The rest of the group, however, was becoming restless. Even Yuri knew they needed to get moving soon but the fact that Creed was still unconscious meant they just had to wait.

"Yuri, we really need to head Nordopolica." Rita complained from the doorway to the boys' room.

"Rita's right Yuri. We can't really afford to stay here too much longer." Judith nodded in agreement. Though she understood the reason for the delay, she couldn't help feeling a bit impatient. It wasn't just her either, everyone was growing impatient.

"I know, I know but we can't leave until Creed wakes up." Yuri ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He turned his attention back towards the sleeping male next to him and began to run his hand through the male's hair.

"Let us know when he wakes up. Come on Estelle, let's go shopping or something." Rita stretched out her arms as she looked around impatiently. She hadn't even given Estelle a chance to reply before she turned to leave.

"Mind if I tag along?" Judith asked, making Rita turn back around. The young genius mage shrugged a bit before looking at Estelle.

"Sure, let's go." Rita, Estelle, and Judith all turned and headed out the room with hopes of finding something to do while they waited. Karol and Raven decided to stay in the room with Yuri to keep him company. However, Yuri stayed so quiet that it didn't matter if they had stayed or not. The girls had only been gone maybe five minutes when a sound caught Yuri's attention. When he turned towards the sound, he couldn't help but smile a bit. Creed was whining softly in his sleep, a sign that he had at least regained consciousness. Before long, Creed opened his eyes.

"Mmh…"

"Well Good afternoon sunshine. About time you woke up." Yuri grinned at the still groggy Creed. The younger male stared at him for a moment as he tried to recall the past events. A sudden thought made him sit up quickly.

"Where's Flynn?"

"Flynn? He left a couple of days ago. Since it seemed like you wanted to stay with me, he left you in my care. But if that's a problem, you're free to leave."

"I see. You don't mind if I travel with you? What about your friends?"

"We're all perfectly okay with you coming with us. The more the merrier."

"Are you su-" Before Creed could finish his sentence; Yuri had leaned over and kissed him gently. Yuri pulled away briefly before kissing him a second time. The sound of murmurs from the other bed made Yuri pull away again. He turned and immediately started to blush.

"Uh, sorry."

"No, no. Don't worry about a thing. Actually, we'll get out of your hair so you two can have some alone time. Come on Karol." Raven chuckled as he got up from the bed. He grabbed the stunned Karol by the collar and dragged him out of the room. With one last peek at the pair, Raven and Karol left to go find the girls and let them know that Creed had woken up.

Yuri waited until he could no longer hear footsteps before pulling Creed into a tight hug. At first the younger male just sat there in a bit of confusion before he began to lean against Yuri. They sat like that for a moment before Creed finally spoke up.

"It really wasn't a horrible dream was it…"

"Afraid not. But things will be okay now. I'll take care of you." Creed couldn't stop himself from blushing at that point. Just like with Flynn, Creed didn't mind Yuri's gentleness. He let Yuri hold him for a little while longer before pulling away.

"Thanks…" He muttered softly as he slowly got up from the bed. He made his way over to a chair where his belongings had been piled up and pulled out his shirt. The more he looked at it, the more annoyed he got. It was the only shirt he had and it was now riddled with holes and covered in blood.

"Creed? Don't you think you should take it easy?"

"You can't stay here forever right?"

"You got me there. Well if you're feeling up to it, the others should be back shortly." No sooner had Yuri said that, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. The footsteps continued to get closer until they were just outside the door. There was a soft knock at the door before Estelle, Judith, and Raven entered the room. As they walked through the door, Yuri noticed that Estelle and Judith were both carrying bags. The girls sat the bags down on the bed before turning to Creed.

"Are you feeling better now Creed?" Estelle asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. You healed me right? Thanks…"

"Oh, it was no problem at all. I'm just glad you're alright now. Oh right, I noticed your shirt was ruined so Judith and I bought you a new shirt. We also got some gels for you and extra bandages. Rita got you some spell books since Yuri said you were a mage too." Creed stared at Estelle in absolute amazement. He honestly had no idea what to say in response. A group of people he barely knew had not only saved his life but also bought him supplies. It was a bit too much in his opinion but he had to be thankful to them for everything they've done.

"You really didn't need to do all that." Estelle shook her head and smiled as she grabbed the shirt from one of the bags. She handed it to Creed before returning to the bags to gather a few more items. While she did so, Creed took a look at the new shirt. It was similar to his other shirt in that it was black and had long sleeves. However it was much larger than his ruined one and had a skull on the front of it. Carefully he pulled it on only to find it was bigger than it seemed. It hung off his shoulders and the sleeves were at least three inches too long. Despite how big it was on him, he liked it.

"Looks good on you." Yuri commented with a smirk. Creed had to force himself not to blush as he turned away from the long-haired male.

"I agree. It's kind of big, but it suits you." Estelle walked back over to Creed and handed him a few books. He hadn't planned on reading them immediately so he put them in his bag along with the gels Estelle had gotten for him as well. He had just gotten all the items situated in his bag when Rita and Karol came into the room. And just like the last time she was in the room, Rita gave the whole group a look of annoyance.

"Well, since he's awake now, can we get moving?"

"Now Rita, we need to make sure he's okay to travel before we just leave." Estelle attempted to scold Rita for her impatient tone but it came out as more of a suggestion. Creed looked up and shook his head slightly.

"I'm fine. We can go whenever you all are ready." Estelle gave him a look of concern but he again shook his head. As much as he appreciated their kindness, he didn't want to hold them up any longer.

"Alright let's get a move on then." Rita muttered as she turned to go grab their things from the other room. The rest of the girls soon followed and before long returned to the room. With a short glance at Creed, Yuri headed for the door. He couldn't deny that he was still worried but if the younger male was certain he was fine enough for travel then he would just have to trust him.

The group finally headed out of the inn and made their way toward the docks. Since Creed had just woken up not that long ago, he was completely unaware of the group's plan. However he quietly followed them without asking any questions.

"It's about time you all showed up. All the preparations are complete. You can set sail anytime." A woman with long red-ish hair spoke as they approached one of the ships. Creed felt like he had seen her before but couldn't place it at the moment. He thought about it for a moment more before pushing it from his mind.

"Thanks. Let's head out then." Yuri thanked the woman before leading the group onto the boat that had been prepared for them. They boarded the ship and were immediately greeted by the ship's helmsman, Tokunaga. He made a brief introduction before showing them to the cabins.

"We'll be departing shortly. Go ahead and make yourselves at home." Once he was finished showing them their cabins and where they can make food, he returned to his post. Before long the group could feel the ship begin to back out of the harbor. Taking Tokunaga's suggestion, the group headed to their individual cabins to get a bit more comfortable before heading back up on deck. While most of the group had headed back up, Creed decided to stay in his room for a bit longer.

"Care to chat for a bit? I was curious about some things." Creed could just barely hear the sound of Raven's voice in the cabin next to him over the sound of the waves. However the room next to him was Yuri's which made him a bit curious. He scooted against the wall so he could hear the conversation a bit better.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Yuri was about to head up to the deck for some fresh air but a short chat beforehand wouldn't hurt anything.

"Well it's about you and that Creed kid." The mention of his name made Creed freeze a bit as if they could see him through the wall. He thought about leaving so not to eavesdrop further but couldn't bring himself to move.

"Yeah?" Yuri motioned for the older male to continue.

"I understand why you're bringing him with us but…"

"What then?"

"You're relationship with him, it was kind of sudden don't you think? Is it for real or…" Raven hesitated for a moment before realizing that he just had to come out and say it.

"Guess I can't fool an experienced individual such as yourself, can I? I care about him sure but not to that extent. I don't know him well enough to really fall for him."

"So then why are you acting the part of his new lover?"

"Well…" It took Yuri a moment to really think over why he was doing it but the answer was far less complicated than it seemed. "I needed to get him to trust me, for his sake and Flynn's. I figured if I could act like a potential lover he would trust me more and it seemed to work well enough."

"Yuri, my friend, you are playing a very dangerous game. Hope no one gets hurt." With that said Raven took his leave. He headed up to the deck to join the others so Yuri could think by himself.

Creed sat silently in disbelief. Sure he had told himself before that he wouldn't care if it was all a lie or not but upon finding out that everything was indeed a lie, it became hard to take. He so badly wished he had just gone with everyone else instead of staying behind to do a little eavesdropping but it was far too late now.

"So…Yuri too. I should have expected this though. Why would someone like me deserve to be with either of them? I'm so…stupid." He muttered softly to himself as he pulled his knees up to his chest. Despite how much it hurt, this time he wasn't going to let himself cry. It was very unlike him and he had cried far too much the previous days for his liking.

He was about to stand and leave them room when he heard Yuri's footsteps walk past his door then up the stairs. He suddenly decided against leaving the room and voted to stay put this time. It just then hit him that he would have to pretend to be unaware of the truth he just learned. 'To have to pretend to be in a relationship with someone you don't love is harsh. To be falling for someone and have to pretend to not know the relationship is a lie is just cruel.' He thought as he laid his head back against the wall. "Well, I get what I deserve I guess."

"Ah, Yuri." Estelle gave a cheerful greeting as Yuri finally joined the others on the deck.

"The view is so pretty isn't it?" She asked with her usual smile. Yuri didn't give a vocal response but nodded and smiled back at her. He followed her to the railing and looked out at the sea around them. It was an amazing sight but he couldn't truly enjoy it. He had far too much on his mind. Before long, he could no longer enjoy the scenery and decided to return to his room.

"I'm going to go check on Creed. We've been sailing all day and he still hasn't left his room. I'm getting worried about him." He called out to the others before heading back to the cabins. He made it all the way to the door to Creed's room before he began to hesitate. Various thoughts began to run through his head. His biggest fear was that Creed overheard his conversation with Raven. He stood there for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Creed, you awake?" At first there was silence so he was about to just head to his own room but the sound of muttering made him pause. "Can I come in?" He asked as he leaned towards the door.

"Fine." That was all he heard from inside the room but that was more than enough. He opened the door and quickly slipped inside before shutting it. The first thing he saw when he entered the room was Creed curled up in the corner on the bench. His eyes were extremely red like he had been rubbing them for some time now. Yuri decided to take a seat next to the male and pretend nothing was wrong.

"You alright? You look like you were crying again." Yuri commented as he lightly wrapped his arms around the younger male. Despite how he felt, Creed allowed himself to be pulled closer to Yuri.

"I'm fine…" He muttered softly as he brought his head to rest against Yuri's shoulder. It felt nice to be embraced by the other male despite the fact that his feelings were fake. Creed had to ignore it for now. He snuggled against Yuri slightly before burying his face into Yuri's chest. Yuri thought he heard the younger male mutter something into his chest but it was too muffled to be heard.

"Did you say something?" He wasn't entirely sure Creed had said anything but he felt he should ask just in case. He could feel him mutter something again but like the first time it was too muffled and he couldn't hear it. Instead of asking again, he reached down and gently lifted Creed's chin. They stared at one another, both looking deep into the eyes of the other, before Creed repeated what he said for the third time.

"I want to have sex with you." There was no hesitation in Creed's voice or his eyes. It was clear to Yuri that he wasn't saying it as a joke or just a thought. He knew going through with it would be a bad idea but he also knew refusing would turn up bad results as well. The only thing he could think to do was come up with some sort of valid excuse.

"We can't. Not here anyway. The others will hear us and-"

"It's still early so I doubt anyone will be returning to their rooms anytime soon. Besides, I know how to keep it quiet."

"Er,well…You're still injured."

"Maybe you just don't want to do it with me."

"That isn't it at all. I'm worried about Karol and Rita too."

"You're too paranoid… Yu~ri." The way Creed said his name made him shiver slightly. Though he would rather avoid the whole situation, Creed had him cornered and he knew it. It was either give in and make Creed happy or back out and risk hurting him.

"Alright, alright. You sure are determined." He said softly as he pulled the younger male closer. Gently he slid a hand under Creed's shirt and began to run his fingers over his bandaged skin. His fingers gradually made their way to Creed's nipples and pinched them slightly. He didn't receive much of a response so he repeated the action but this time much harder. That time he drew out a soft sound from the younger male.

He gently adjusted his position, and Creed's, so that the younger male was facing away from him but still leaning against him. He continued to run his fingers over Creed's upper body with one hand while the other made its way into Creed's pants. Yuri feared he would lose control of himself at the sound of Creed's soft moaning as he moved his hand. He only had a light grip on Creed's erection but it was causing enough friction to make the younger male want more.

"Y-Yuri…" Creed muttered softly in between his quiet moans. Yuri was going excruciatingly slow for his tastes but he couldn't deny each movement of Yuri's hands felt good. He began to squirm slightly, urging Yuri to do something more.

Yuri got the hint and began to increase his stroking. His other hand made its way to Creed's back then into his pants but stopped just shy of the younger male's entrance. Yuri couldn't help but grin when he heard Creed mutter something and began squirming once more.

"Problem?" He joked with a sly grin as he began to lightly brush his finger across Creed's entrance. Again the younger male began to squirm and whine softly.

"Y-Yuri stop being mean…"

"Fine, fine. I'll play nice." With a soft chuckle, Yuri finally slid his finger inside and immediately began moving it around. The soft moans coming from the younger male pushed him to move a bit faster. He slid in not one, but two additional fingers and began searching for Creed's sweet spot. It didn't take him long to find it and he began to brutally assault it. His other hand began to increase its own movements to keep up with the acts of the other. Creed had to cover his mouth just to keep his moans from getting louder.

Suddenly, Yuri's movements came to a complete halt. Yuri could hear Creed whining in front of him but only chuckled in response. He lifted the younger male up with one arm and pulled his pants down with the other. Before setting him back down, Yuri slid his own pants down just past his knees. He positioned Creed above him and slowly lowered him down but stopped just before entering the male.

Creed couldn't stop himself from squirming in Yuri's grasp. The thing he desired so badly was just out of his reach and it was driving him nuts. After a bit more squirming, he was finally able to pull free of Yuri's hold on him. He lifted his hips a bit higher before letting his full weight pull down on Yuri's cock. He had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out loudly. Even Yuri had to force himself to stay quiet from the immense pleasure he felt.

Creed didn't even give himself any time to adjust before he began moving his hips. He only had to adjust once before he found the perfect angle. Yuri's hands made their way to his waist and began adding just enough force to make them both want to lose control.

"Damn, Creed… You're so tight…" Yuri moaned out softly as he began to move Creed's hips faster. Creed could only moan softly in response. He had reached the point where he was about to lose all control over himself and Yuri could see it. Yuri could tell that it wouldn't be much longer before both of them hit their limit. He began to move faster and inadvertently got rougher. He didn't realize it until he felt Creed flinch.

"Am…I being to rough?" He panted out however he didn't stop his movements. Creed shook his head and began to moan a bit louder.

"N-no. It feels…good." Yuri smirked a bit and increased his movements more. Creed's ever increasing moans were starting to make him lose control so he knew it was time to finish up before someone heard them. He kept one hand on Creed's hip to keep from losing his angle while his other hand moved to the male's cock. He began to stroke it quickly, bringing Creed closer and closer to release.

"Mh, Yuri…mmh." Creed moaned out as he leaned his head back against Yuri's shoulder. Even with a hand over his mouth, he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his moans down. He was extremely close and they both knew it. It wasn't but a few moments later that they both hit their limit.

"C-Creed…" Yuri moaned out as he came with one finally thrust inside the younger male. Creed clutched his mouth tightly as he too came. However, even biting his lip couldn't stop him from moaning out Yuri's name one last time. Both males sat still for a moment, attempting to catch their breath. Yuri could feel Creed go limp against him and could help but to wrap his arms around him.

Gently, he lifted the younger male off of his now limp cock then carefully sat him down next to him. He then pulled his pants up before assisting Creed with his. With a slightly exhausted sigh, Creed leaned against Yuri and lightly wrapped his arms around the older male's waist. Yuri pulled him closer as he nuzzled his face into Yuri's chest. Out of nowhere he heard the younger male start sniffling softly. Before long he could feel small tears falling onto his chest.

"Creed? Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with a large amount of concern in his voice. He couldn't understand what would make the male start crying all of the sudden. However, it was what Creed did next that really threw him for a loop. The male suddenly started laughing softly in between his sobs. Yuri could only stare at him in extreme confusion.

"I…I really am nothing…but a whore. No matter what I do…no one really gives a shit. They just want to screw me then throw me away…" Creed was practically bawling at this point. His hands moved up to Yuri's shirt and gripped it tightly. Yuri had no idea what to say or do at the moment but he knew it was partially his fault.

"My family never cared. Alexei never cared. Flynn never cared. Even you… Everyone just wants to use me…" Creed sobbed out as he buried his face deeper into Yuri's chest. Creed's words were painful for him to hear since he added to the male's despair. All he could do was hold him closer and try to calm him down.

"Creed…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hu-."

"Shut up! You and Flynn…you're both the same. Pretending to care when you really don't.." Creed's words had pushed a button with Yuri. He pried Creed's hands off his shirt then stood while pushing the male away. He took a few steps towards the door before turning to Creed.

"You're wrong. We both care about you. Sure I may not be in love with you but I would still do anything to protect you. I know Flynn and he'd give his life for you. I don't know what you did to upset him but he still cares about you."

"B-but…that can't be true. He said it himself… He doesn't even trust me." Creed stared at Yuri in mass confusion. He no longer knew whose side Yuri was on but it didn't seem like he was truly angry with him. With a soft sigh, Yuri walked towards Creed and lightly patted him on the head.

"That was wrong of me. Maybe I should have asked what happened before snapping at you like that." He rustled Creed's hair before pulling him into a gentle hug. He reached down and wiped at the tears that were still streaming down Creed's cheeks before taking a seat. He pulled Creed close to himself and lightly kissed his forehead.

"W-well… The reason he was so mad at me was because…because… Alexei and I were… Then Flynn came in and… I… I…" Creed couldn't even finish his sentences due to his increasing sobs. He so badly wanted to stop crying but the pain he felt in his heart at the moment was far greater than his will power. Yuri rocked him gently and stroked his hair until he quieted slightly.

"So you got caught having sex with Alexei? Does that sum it up pretty well?"

"I-It's wasn't sex…not really."

"So he raped you?"

"Not…exactly."

"Well I'm confused now."

"I didn't want it…but…I enjoyed it. I always do."

"I think I get it now. But, do you regret it?" Yuri stared deep into Creed's eyes when he asked this. He wanted to know the truth the younger male kept to himself. He had to know how he truly felt about the situation before he could continue. Creed stared back into those grey orbs for a moment before sighing softly.

"I do. I despise myself for even letting him touch me like that. But I can't stop it from happening. Not with him anyway."

"Then you can't be blamed for that."

"If only he thought that way…"

"You mean Flynn. Why don't you just tell him that? I know he'll understand." Yuri laughed a bit and rustled Creed's hair once more. The younger male shot him an angry look that only made him grin. It was a sign Creed had calmed down even if just a bit.

It was at that moment they heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. It seemed that everyone was finally returning to their rooms for the night. Yuri couldn't help but shake his head at their amazing timing. The pair stayed quiet for a while longer until they were sure everyone had returned to their rooms. Once the hall had gone silent, Yuri released his hold on Creed then stood. He had barely taken three steps towards the door when Creed grabbed his sleeve.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight? I know you don't really like me that way but I don't want to be alone." Yuri stared at him for a moment before smiling. He slipped his boots off by the door then removed his shirt. Creed too pulled his shirt off and tossed it off to the side before migrating over to the bed. Just before lying down next to Creed, Yuri removed his pants and tossed them in the pile with the rest of his clothes.

"Yuri?" Creed could only stare in confusion as Yuri laid down next to him. At first Yuri didn't respond and wrapped his arms around Creed's waist, pulling him closer. One of his hands came up and laced themselves in Creed's hair. He couldn't help burying his face in the male's hair as he pulled him closer.

"Maybe I can fall for you…"

"H-huh? What did you say?"

"I said go to sleep." Creed huffed softly but didn't say anything more. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist and rested his head against the older male's chest. Though he still felt a bit betrayed in his heart, he couldn't help feeling comfortable in Yuri's arms. The feeling wasn't as pleasant as being in Flynn's arms but it was a close second.

"T-thank you…Yuri." He whispered softly before finally closing his eyes. Yuri didn't answer him though he was still awake. He did, however, kiss the top of Creed's head once more before laying his head down. He sat there for a while longer to make sure Creed had fallen asleep before he too closed his eyes.

* * *

More plot twists yay. I'm starting to wonder how many I can put in this fic before it becomes too much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews make me smile.


End file.
